Unos Sentimientos Correspondidos por Amor
by Livert-Girl
Summary: ºYÔHxANNA Anna comete un grabe error con Hao. Yoh se marcha por culpa de ella. Al pasar 3 años Yoh regresa ¿Pero êl la seguira amando? o ¿Se olvido de ella? ºYohxAnnaº. CÀP.Nº6 º
1. 1 Error y Tristeza

Hola, soy la Liver-Girl vivo en El Salvador en el departamento de Chalatenango. Quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, solo les puedo decir que acabara en un YohxAnna es mi pareja favorita y me encanta shaman king.

"UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR"

CAPITULO N°1: ERROR Y TRISTEZA.

Las calles de Tokio estaban obscuras, solo se podía escuchar los fuertes vientos azotar los árboles que golpeaban las casas con fuerza, los relámpagos eran continuos y los truenos eran muy fuertes y empezó a llover con mucha violencia cayendo el agua en los tejados de las casas, árboles, las calles estaban bacías, solitarias y por si acaso mojaba a las personas que no se podían refugiar de ella.

Un chico delgado con apariencia despreocupada se hallaba caminando por la calle con solo con una sombría para protegerle su nombre era Yoh Asakura, un joven shaman de caballera castaña, ojos color negros, unos audífonos naranjos que adornaban su caballero detrás de sus orejas, su piel era morena, mirada adormilada, una gran y alegre sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. El acababa de comprar las cosas encomendadas para hacer la cena y poder deleitarse con ella, con sus casi 15 años de edad estaba comprometido con una chica cuyo carácter era muy frió, exigente, pero a la vez era muy hermosa con su piel blanca, sus ojos similares a los de el pero no expresivos y fríos, cabellera dorada como el radiante sol, ella era ni mas ni menos Anna Kiouyama, una sacerdotisa muy poderosa.

Ella a su vez le exigía a diario entrenar para así convertirse en el Shaman King, para que ella estuviera rodeada de lujos y tener una vida tranquila sin preocupaciones.

YOH¡Anita! párese que te exageraste en mandarme debajo de la lluvia pero en fin no ganare nada con lamentarme además tamao preparara la cena, no puedo esperar para probarla. Aunque me gustaría probar un platillo hecho por ti mi querida anna. U.

Asakura le escondía un secreto a su prometida, hace ya varios años que el a estado rotundamente enamorado de ella pero por temor al rechazo no le a podido revelar sus sentimientos por ella, desde que los comprometieron Yoh siempre deseó decirle canto la quería pero la itako es muy distante de el casi no cruzan palabras relacionados a ellos dos, sino para hacer realidad sus sueños convertirse en el rey de todos los shamanes, pero anna no notaba que el joven hacia todos esos entrenamientos arduos y duros por amor a ella quien cautivaba su corazón y quería hacer realidad el sueño de la itako no el de el, si no los de su chica .siempre tendría presente en su memoria el día en que la conoció y aunque fueran aun muy jóvenes hoy decidiría decirle toda la verdad del sueño, del anhelo que le a adornado desde que cautivo su corazón.

YOH: ññ "Algún día……….Algún día sabrás cuanto te amo anna, mi secreto no podré ocultar por mucho tiempo, este sentimiento me esta comiendo por dentro, deciaria que fuera mas fácil decírtelo.

Y así al compás de la fuerte lluvia se apresuro a irse mas rápido para llegar a su reconfortante hogar, para ver a su bella prometida, sin importarle salpicarse de agua por la rapidez con la que corría.

MIENTRASCONANNA

La itako se encontraba refugiada debajo de la teja de champita que se encontraba en un pequeño parque cerca del lugar donde ella vivía con su prometido, llevaba ya 15 minutos esperando a que apareciera la persona que esperaba con intriga y nostalgia a la ves sabia que estaba mal pero necesitaba aclarar su mente saber de sus propios sentimientos, pero hoy seria su día aclararía todas sus dudas, de repente se sobresalto al sentir una mano que se posaba en su hombro, una mano morena que casi se distinguía por la oscuridad de la ardua lluvia que se hacia sentir a cada momento por todos los lugares, una linterna se encendió para dar paso a la resplandeciente luz que izó que la oscuridad se rindiera ante su bello brillo calorífico que emanaba ante cada despliegue de luz, una voz, casi un susurro se escucho en el lugar entre el cuello de la itako y entre su hombro, otra mano acariciaba los finos cabellos d e aquella chica inmóvil que se hallaba debajo de un húmedo tejado, donde bajaban pequeños chorritos de agua brillante que asían relucirse en las negras pupilas de la sacerdotisa quien mantenía una leve sonrisa al ver el rostro de la persona que esperaba para aclarar sus dudas y errores con tristeza, errores que la arian superar su corta vida, un sueño que siempre traería inprecnao en su corazón de cristal, un cristal duro de romper, solo un deseo le aria ver la realidad en la que estaba rodeada con la que viviría siempre, con la que moriría feliz ante todo peligro, su sueño era el de cualquier chica, si, su anhelo era sentirse amada, sentirse protegida ,sentir que todo tiene solución, que no hay que rendirse jamás, nunca jamás.

: Perdóname por hacerte esperar anna. --

ANNA: no importa hao alfin y al cabo ya estas aquí, necesito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante sobre los encuentros que hemos tenido estas últimas dos semanas.

HAO: pues de lo mismo quería hablarte anna, me urge hablar serio con tigo sobre todo esto que esta pasando entre nosotros.

ANNA: sabes no podemos seguirnos viendo mas por que tu eres mi enemigo y me he encontrado con tigo estos últimos días por que e tenido muchas confusiones y tu fuiste el indicado para escucharme. Yoh no debe saber nada de esto, no quiero perderlo nunca me lo perdonaría y solo me veo con tigo por eso por que no se si el siente lo mismo que yo.

HAO: y cual es esa cosa que tu sientes por el. Ja, no me digas que sientes amor por el tonto debilucho de mi hermanito.

ANNA: si, asi es, yo siento un gran amor por yoh y no puedo dejar que me invada el sufrimiento yo se que con el todo es solución, aunque nunca me lo aya dicho o expresado.

HAO: lo ves, solo piensas tonteras, el nunca sentirá amor por ti porque eres muy fría con el, tu piensas que te amo, ja-ha-ja-ja por favor no seas tan tonta y habré tus bellos ojos.

Yoh jamás te querrá y nunca pensara esas cosas cursis de ti por que eres muy mala con el.

ANNA: mentiras °°? Todo eso que dices son puras mentiras. Yoh si me ama y siempre lo ara, tu no podrás cambiar nada de eso me oíste y ahora lárgate maldito hao nunca mas quiero oirte ni mucho menos ver tu stupida cara déjame en paz.

HAO: - escúchame anna kiouyama, permite ser yo el que te haga feliz como se debe hacer si te vas con el stupido de yoh lo único que conseguirás es soledad y rechazo tenlo por seguro, por favor permíteme ser yo el que cure todas tus heridas.

ANNA: tú nunca las podrás sanar por que yo no te amo.

HAO: claro que si puedo y lo lograre por que te amo y si no me lo permites como quieres que cure tu dolor cuando podemos curarnos ambos con nuestro amor.

ANNA: "yo, no pue….." OO

Pero cuando anna iba hablar hao posa un dedo en los fríos labios de la rubia callándola antes que lo rechazara .y le siguió hablando para convencerla y hechizarla con sus palabras llenas de veneno hipnotizante.

MIENTRASCONYOH

El joven shaman había llegado a la mansión su hogar, feliz de haber regresado sudo como dé costumbre y solo se encontró con tamao quien lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa, que fue bien correspondida por el.

YOH: hola tamao nn ya regrese con todas las cosas que me encargo anna.

TAMAO: °/° buenas noches joven yoh, que bueno que regreso.

YOH: si, y por cierto donde esta anna, no vino ha recibirme como de costumbre, que raro no lo crees así tamao. Oo?

TAMAO: ooU bueno, Este la señorita anna salio por unos momentos y me pidió que le dijera que hiciera la cena y que no la molestara en lo absoluto.

YOH: eso te dijo, pero que rayos anda haciendo a estas oras y fuera de la pensión y más con esta terrible tormenta. "no permitiré que te pase nada mi annita pronto estaré con tigo te guste o no".

TAMAO: Joven yoh y que piensa hacer ahora.

YOH: iré a buscarla, le podría pasar algo por las calles y con esta oscuridad querrán aprovecharse de ella y eso no lo permitiré.

TAMAO: O-OU pero joven yoh, la señorita anna se enfadara con usted por desobedecerle, le aumentara el entrenamiento y……………….

YOH: - U es un riesgo que debo correr, me voy tamao nos vemos después. Ha y podrías encargarte de la cena por favor pliss, regresare con anna antes de que pase lo peor.

TAMAO: T.T JOVEN YOH ESPERE POR FAVOR.

Y asi el joven desesperado corrió fuera de la pensión enbuzca de su prometida, recorrió todos los lugares cercanos pero ni rastro de ella, yoh empezaba ha pensar que pudo haber ocurrido lo que el imaginaba y asustado siguió buscando, preguntando, pidiéndole ayuda a los espíritus para que le ayudaran a buscar por todas las zonas del lugar.

CONANNAYHAO

El shaman de fuego trataba de que la itako cambiara de parecer hacia yoh, y asi poder el quedarse con ella y tenia entre sus brazos atrapándola en un caluroso abrazo por el calor que emanada el cuerpo del joven de cabello largo y lleno a la vez de frialdad.

ANNA: hao!

HAO: sssh…no digas nada, anna yo te amo como un loco y deseo que seas mia, solo "MIA".

ANNA: pero…. (Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado), que pasaría si yoh se entera de todo esto, soy su prometida y jure que siempre estaría a su lado y también seria su esposa yo lo quiero mucho mas que eso yo lo amo.

HAO: "NO SEAS TONTA", el no te quiere, de seguro a de haberse conseguido ya a otra chica y es a ti a quien engaña no tu a el, anna comprende yoh "NO" TE AMA, ni nunca te amara, entiende, se realista y ve la realidad en la que vives.

En ese momento el corazón de anna se rompe en mil pedazos dolorosos que se estacan en su mente y siente que lo que le dice hao es la pura realidad y se deja caer en llanto, empezó a creer que era verdad yoh talvez nunca a sentido amor por ella, y hao la abrazo fuertemente mientras esta lloraba amargamente por los sentimientos que ahora estaban rotos pero…….

ANNA: yo……de acuerdo me iré con tigo hao, me iré muy legos de aquí y jamás quiero volver por favor asma olvidar este sufrimiento que hoy me embarga grandemente

HAO: no te arrepentirás mi annita. "

Y así bajo la extenuante lluvia el shaman de fuego se abrazo mas al a sacerdotisa, le levanto el mentón y unió sus labios a los de la joven que lo único que izo fue abrasar por el cuello a hao, un beso se formo y entre mas era su contacto mas apasionado se volvía, se besaron por largo tiempo hasta que…….

: Aaa...Ann…anna como pudiste hacerme esto. No puedo CREERLO.

Hao y ana se separaron abruptamente, respirando agitadamente, y muy sonrojados al oír al responsable de haber los interrumpido.

ANNA: O/O? QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ.

YOH: . ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO A TI, QUE RAYOS ACES BESANDOTE CON EL INVESIL DESCARADO DE HAO, NO PUEDO CREERLO ERES MI PROMETIDA, TIENES QUE SERME FIEL.

ANNA: COMO TE ATREVES A DESIRME ESO TU ERES EL QUE ME DEBE SER FIEL POR QUE TU ME ENGAÑAS ADEMAS TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGUN AMOR HACIA EL OTRO.

YOH: PERO POR QUE INSINUAS ESO, TU NO SABES NADA.

ANNA: "CALLATE" ( Le da una fuerte cachetada y se pone a llorar), eres un desgraciado mentiroso, no sabes cuanto te odio (con mirada fría y enojada),tu dices que te traicione, por favor, ja, habré los ojos yo nunca e sido feliz a tu lado y nunca lo seré, al lado de hao seré eternamente feliz por que el me ama demasiado no como tu que solo me usabas.

YOH: O.O anna, que te ahecho hao por que te comportas haci, por que me dices todo eso, que le has maldito hao!

HAO: ja-ja-ja-ja que no es lógico le ise ver el error que a cometido en quedarse a tu lado pero eso cambiara, anna se ira con migo por que yo si la amo no como tu que eres un pelmazo lo tomas todo ala ligera nunca te comportaras como un hombre si no como un stupido niño como el que siempre serás.

YOH: CALLATE!HAO, annita por favor no puedes hacer eso, por favor tienes que escucharme tú si me importas y mucho.

ANNA: "LARGATE" no quiero volver a verte "JAMAS", yoh asakura desde hoy terminó nuestro compromiso, no quiero volverte haber nunca, lárgate, LARGATE!

YOH: O.O A…anna, tu, deacuerdo ( con mirada baja y sombría), antes de irme te diré un secreto uno muy especial que te e tenido guardado todo este tiempo.

HAO: eres un tonto no hay nada para evitar que anna se baya con migo eres muy débil.

ANNA: (con sarcasmo), que piensas decirme, mas de tus mentiras, pues no caeré en tu truco.

YOH: (Con voz entre cortada y muy triste), anna yo, yo…ANNA YO "TE AMO".

Al decir esto yoh sale corriendo amas no poder debajo de la fuerte lluvia, la joven sacerdotisa no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera estaba en un shock total, yoh le había dicho que la amaba y ella se había comportado como una tonta al haberle creído a hao sin mas remedio callo de rodias llorando muy larga y amargamente, había cometido un grave error y todo por sus tontas confusiones. Hoy si perdería a su gran anhelo, a su gran amor.

ANNA: que e hecho, yoh vuelve, VUELVE!

HAO: eres una ilusa como puedes creerle semejante mentí……

Anna se había puesto de pie y la dio una feroz cachetada al joven shaman de fuego

ANNA: desgraciado me engañaste, como pude caer en tus redes, me das asco, te odio, tedetesto, jamás quiero saber nada de ti "VETE MALDITO STUPIDO INFELIZ TE DETESTO TE ODIO A MORIR "

Hao no podía asimilar lo que había hecho la sacerdotisa, le había pegado muy fuerte, anna estaba furiosa se había dejado engañar había roto su gran orgullo y había dejado ver su lado de mas débil de su corazón y eso la izo emfureser amas no poder y agarro acachetadas al shaman de fuego quien apenas podía defenderse

HAO: me las pagaras anna, ni tu ni yoh serán felices a y porsierto solo te utilice para vengarme de yoh jajajajajajajajajajaja y recuerda tu lo rechazaste, tu lo echaste.

ANNA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!YOH!

Anna se apresuro corriendo para alcanzar a su prometido sin importarle mojarse ya que había dejado caer la sombría que le protegía del agua.

Mientras un desconsolado yoh corría desesperadamente de ese lugar su prometida le había roto el corazón, se apoyo en un árbol para descansar y con un puño serrado golpeo el árbol y siguió corriendo y susurraba barias palabras

YOH: nunca mas me volveré a enamorar de ti anna, lo juro, nunca mas.

El pobre chico llego como pudo a la pensión tamao al verlo se asusta mucho en realidad se había caído mucho en el fango y su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo y solo mostraba tristeza y amargura. El joven shaman fue rápido a su habitación y cogio barios prendas y las hecho en una pequeña mochila y antes de irse se dirigió hacia tamao quien lo observarlo con los ojos llorosos

YOH: tamo, por favor dale esto a anna (le entrega sus audífonos naranjas) por favor dáselos y dile que no volveré jamás, que tome este obsequio para que me recuerde pues dudo que regrese.

TAMAO: T.T por que joven yoh, por que hace todo esto y la señorita anna, que pasara con ella

YOH: no lo se…por favor despídeme de los demás y ahora me voy, adiós tamao, adiós para siempre jamás.

Y sin rumbo alguno el joven shaman salio de la pensión para no regresar jamás, pero antes miro la ventana del cuarto de anna con nostalgia

YOH: (llorando y voz entre cortada), jamás anna.

Luego se marcho bajo la que hoy era una lluvia lleno de dolor, anna había logrado llegar ala pensión se había tropezado y caído barias veces pero para su sorpresa encontró a tamao llorando en el piso abrazando unos audífonos, los audífonos de yoh y sin preguntar nada se apego ala pared y comenzó a llorar amargamente sin consuelo alguno, había llegado muy tarde yoh asakura se había marchado por culpa de ella……………………………..

Continuara………………………………..

N/A: si, si me quedo horriblemente largo pero en fin todo lo que puse tenia que ser especifico espero que les guste y si quieren que lo continué escríbanme rewier.por favor. Chaitoooo


	2. aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste

_NOTAS INICIALES: _Hola soy yo de nuevo Liver-Girl con el segundo capitulo de la history de yohxanna aunque les confieso que para que estén juntos de nuevo tiene que pasar muchos acontecimientos que se verán al transcurrir la history. En fin en este capitulo anna recuerda cuando yoh se marcho por culpa de ella y los amigos de el le hacen ver que ella es la culpable de por que yoh se marcho y no a vuelto al transcurrir 3 largos años y todos an cambiada incluso yoh.

Narrado por anna/ sonfic del ending de inuyasha

"UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR"

CAPITULO N°2: _A UN RECUERDO CUANDO TE FUISTE._

Han pasado 3 largos años y aun recuerdo ese día, ese día en que te fuiste por un error que cometí y hoy me lamento y reprendo amargamente

Antes de irse

El sol matiza

Y así la tarde

Se hace rojiza.

Voy por las solitarias calles, sola sin esperar consuelo, sin esperar ver tu sonrisa calida llena de alegría y satisfacción, te he buscado tanto tiempo con las esperanzas de verte de nuevo de abrazarte, de amarte, de pedirte perdón, mi vida no vale nada si no estas tu Yoh

yo no imagine que así

Mi vida seria

Llego ala pensión lugar donde tu viviste con migo ase tiempo, donde te ise entrenar hasta desfallecer con tal de cumplir tus sueños y los míos voy a la cocina y el encuentro a tamao preparando la cena cuando eras tu el que hacías lo posible para que yo estuviera feliz, hoy temo recordar mis torpes errores

tras un ideal

Mas no se cual

Y nada quisiera temer

Tu guardabas un gran secreto, "me amabas", yo te motivaba, sin que yo me diera cuenta, la vida me guardaba mi secreto," un error ", si me lo dejo influenciar por Hao su enemigo, nuestro enemigo. Oigo tocar la puerta, tamao va ha ver quien es, era Manta el enano cabezón el mejor amigo de mi anhelado amor, que viene con los demás escandalosos voy a la sala con mi siempre peculiar mirada fría y mal carácter

TAMAO: señorita anna, este… los amigos del joven yoh están aquí para ver si hay alguna noticia de el, por que ello no lo han podido localizar

ANNA: pues no! no hemos encontrado a un ah "yoh", por que , por que no lo hayamos hemos buscado hasta debajo de las piedras, no puede ser como pudo pasarme esto , es imposible, donde te metiste, por que no has regresado ?

LEN: (con sarcasmo) escúchame anna, desde que yoh se marcho siempre me he preguntado que le hiciste a mi amigo para que se marchara y nunca volviera, "dime respóndeme anna dime por que " ññ

HOROHORO: si ¡!Que diablos le hiciste s al pobre para que se fuera sin despedirse de nadie, responde bruja , que le hiciste ¡!

(Horo sale volando por los aires por un golpe que le propino la itako muy enfadada)

ANNA: son unos desgraciados, como se atreven a decirme eso de mi (con mirada triste y sombría) como, pueden ser tan tontos son unos…

Pero cuando iba a decirles todas las palabras de enojo que sentía en el corazón la peliazul me interrumpió y le dijo a el chinito y al ainu

PILIKA: hermano, len, como pueden eso de anna, nunca hay que juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla, ustedes creen que la conocen pero no es así, yo se que anna en el fondo de su corazón sabe la razón de porque yoh se marcho tenemos que tener fe en dios y tener esperanzas para poder hallar a nuestro amigo sano y salvo

Sentí un gran dolor en el corazón cuando la peliazul dijo esas palabras que no pude decir "nada" solo me quede escuchando, mientras por dentro me despedazaba lentamente, mi dolor creció aun mas, yoh nunca regreso a la pensión y empiezo a pensar que nunca regresara a mi lado, mi alma esta destrozada sin rumbo por todo el mundo, como te extraño, como te amo…

Que gran secreto guarda la vida?

Que nos anima o que nos motiva?

Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

PILIKA: anna…anna estas bien, reacciona por favor!

La suave voz de la ainu me saco de mis pensamientos, note que una lágrima había rodado por mi blanca y fría mejilla, pose mi mano en ella y con la misma limpie mis ojos sin importancia, me sentí tan hundida en mis pensamientos vagos que no podía reaccionar del todo bien

LEN: bueno, si anna no nos quiere decir por que yoh se marcho, pues no la obligaremos, seguiremos buscando arduamente día y noche hasta encontrarlo, no te preocupes te lo prometo

Las palabras del chino no me hicieron reaccionar si no el impacto de las palabras que me dijo el bobo del ainu

HORO-HORO: JA! Pues yo no me creo tus cuentecitos pilita yo se que por la "CULPA" de anna, yoh se fue de aquí sin rumbo alguno, eres muy fría, fuiste muy fría con el, que te hizo para merecer eso, por tu culpa, nunca te importó el, solo lo asías entrenar para sacar benefició del pobre y enriquecerte y además nunca lo quisiste y además nunca lo quisiste!

PILIKA: cállate…hermano no digas eso, lastimas a anna al decir todo eso, tu no la conoces

HORO-HORO: Conocerla…BA! Si no hay necesidad de saberlo, si no con solo ver como lo demuestra basta

ANNA: (Casi sollozando y muy furiosa), eres un desgraciado no permitiré que me hables de ese modo en "MI" casa (Técnica Secreta No 1, No2, No3, No4, No5 etc.….) y ahora váyanse de aquí, quiero estar sola, "VALLANSE" ahora no estoy de humor para escucharlos a todos ustedes

Y así hubo otra intromisión por parte de una persona que había olvidado, al enano cabezón de manta

MANTA: (Estaba ayudando a horo-horo quien estaba soterrado e inprecnado en el piso, inconsciente, con muchas heridas y remolinos en sus ojos), anna por favor no te alteres, horo-horo no quiso decir todo eso de ti, es solo que!

ANNA: es solo que, ya habla manta no tengo todo el día (Con mirada fría, que hizo estremecer de escalofríos al pobre peque que la observaba con mucho miedo)

MANTA: es solo que (sollozando) tenemos 3 años de buscar a yoh y lo extraño mucho, desde que el fue todos cambiaron drásticamente, incluso tu anna, te vez muy pero muy decaída, tus ojos hinchados y muy ida de la mente t esta casa ya no es la misma, ya no es la casa donde siempre había alegría en el ambiente, hoy solo hay soledad y tristeza

ANNA: no sabes lo que hablas, ahora váyanse, por hoy quiero estar sola, entiéndanme, quiero estar sola

MANTA: U lo ves te has vuelto mas fría de lo normal

PILIKA: ñOñ anna!

LEN: -- manta tiene razón anna, no nos evites, nosotros también queremos ver a yoh y tú juntos de nuevo

ANNA: Nunca…nunca sentirán lo que yo siento

TAMAO: T.T Señorita anna (Llorando) no diga eso por favor nosotros/as la estimamos mucho y no queremos verla así

Vi como la pelirosa lloraba por mi, acaso me estima mucho como a una hermana, pero no es así, yo se perfectamente que ella ama a yoh y a decer por eso que se comporta falsamente con migo, estoy muy confundida quisiera que alguien me diga donde debo buscar a yoh, sin decir ninguna palabra mas, me doy la vuelta y subo a mi habitación pero antes oigo a manta decirme

MANTA: tu nunca estarás sola anna si nos tienes a nosotros a tu lado para acerté sonreír como lo hacia yoh! nn

Esas palabras me hicieron pensar muchas cosas y observo como se marchan manta, len, pilika con horo-horo de arrastras, luego subo a mi habitación y me encierro en ella, veo en una mesa que esta junto al espejo los audífonos anaranjados que antes pertenecían a ti mi querido yoh, me los coloco en mi cabellera rubia y me observo en el desolado espejo, han pasado 3 años y e cambiado mucho físicamente hoy tengo mi cabellera rubia muy larga me cae hasta la cintura, mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado muy bien, tengo ya la edad de 18 años y al hacerme la ilusión de verte a ti convertido en todo un hombre, me llena e regocijó y tristeza a la misma ves, porque no te vi crecer, no te vi cambiar con esas tus risitas que me acompañaban cada día, tu despreocupada mirada, tu pureza e inocencia, como vine hacer tan ciega y no notar el cariño que cada día me mostrabas y yo ignoraba, me pongo a cantar una pequeña estrofa al compás del silencio

Que alguien me diga

Que rumbo siga

Monotonía hay cada día

Una ilusión pues no quisiera caer

Paro el sonido de mi vos y me rompo en llanto no puedo borrar los errores del pasado ni corregir los del mañana y así me recuesto en mi futon ya agotada de tanto llorar, sierro mis ojos lentamente y me duermo profundamente para enfrentar el siguiente día sin ti "MI YOH"

Un rayo de luz penetra por la pequeña ventana que adorna mi habitación haciéndome despertar diciéndome que ya es otro día, me levanto, me baño, me visto para ir a la escuela y bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar, encuentro a tamao sirviendo el desayunó como siempre

TAMAO: Bue…bue…buenos días señorita anna! Ya esta listo su desayuno (estaba muy nerviosa ñ.ñU)

ANNA: Buenos días tamao, ¿tamao?

TAMAO: si señorita! O.O?

ANNA: PERDON! --

TAMAO: OO! QUE! (Estaba muy confundida)

ANNA: SI, perdón por lo de ayer, estaba muy triste

TAMAO: nñ Bu…bueno, yo…eh!

Si me disculpe con ella por la terrible noche que les icé pasar a todos, desayune y me marche a la escuela en realidad estudio ultimo año de preparatoria, voy por el camino y me encuentro con manta, el me saluda como si nada hubiera pasado

MANTA: non! (Moviendo su mano) anna! hola, aquí estoy!

Me dirijo donde el y me saluda y yo lo saludo cortantemente, vamos por la calle sin decir palabra alguna, ya al llegar a la escuela me detengo en el portón

ANNA: Manta…escúchame por favor

MANTA: o.O? SI que pasa anna, dime

ANNA: ¡BARRES LA CASA, TRAPEAS LOS PISOS, LABAS LOS BAÑOS Y PREPARA LA CENA ETC, ESPUES DE LA ESCUELA, ME OISTE!

MANTA: "QUE", Pero anna! O.O?

ANNA: nada de peros!

Camino hacia adentro de la escuela y me detengo unos pasos

ANNA: (susurrando) gracias manta nn

Al poco rato entro el profesor al salón y todos/as nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares y el habla

PROFESOR: atención! Todos/as, tenemos un nuevo estudiante

A mí no me importa eso, "así que saque un libro y me puse a leerlo mientras el Prof. presentaba a el nuevo estudiante

PROFESOR: recíbanlo con mucha atención el e un joven de 18 años y tocara a qui con ustedes

Y así entro al salón el joven muchacho

ANNA: PERO SI ES! O.O?

Insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser

CONTINUARA………………………………………….


	3. Apariencias Engañosas!

_NOTAS INICIALES: _Hola soy yo de nuevo Liver-Girl con el tercer cap. Perdón por la tardanza y también perdónenme por no haberles agradecido por sus rewier pero no me fijé hasta que lo edite ¿Qué cosas no? Gracias por leer mi fic y les prometo que en el próximo abra el yohxanna que me piden chao

**_-MEOSMA, NANAM,I ANAYOH, VEROX, MARYNES, VALITAR 1: gracias por sus opoyos_**

"UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR"

CAPITULO N°3: _APARIENCIAS ENGAÑOSAS!_

ANNA: Que? pero si es! "Manta"?

Manta había entrado en el salón en el momento que el profesor anunciaba la llegada del nuevo estudiante

MANTA: pero que te pasa anna (fastidiado) nñ""

ANNA: (con burla) a que no eras tu el chico nuevo eh! nn

MANTA: ja-ha que chistosa!

Y así el profesor prosiguió hablando, para presentar al nuevo alumno, un chico con cabellera colo r negra amarada en una cola baja entro en el salón con una apariencia algo extraña, sus ojos serios, adormilados y fríos, muy alto, traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela que le asentaba muy bien le asía verse sexy, era muy guapo y deseable las chicas del salón suspiraron hondo al ver tal ángel, anna abrió sus ojos a mas no poder ese joven se paresia mucho a yoh pero su apariencia era muy fría y melancólica, su sonrisa era seria y muy débil nada a comparación de la de yoh quien sonreía con todo su corazón, la piel de ese chico era blanca no morena como lo era la del shaman castaño.

La itako se corrigió ella misma no podía decir que ese chico era su amado shaman, el profesor por fin presenta al chico

PROFESOR: el es su nuevo compañero su nombre es Alex Hottaru y tiene 18 años de edad y por cosas personales estudiara aquí con ustedes espero que lo traten bien!

ALEX: HOLA! Mi nombre es Alex Hottaru y espero llevarme bien con todos/as ustedes (serio y con una leve sonrisa) --¡!

ANNA: (pensando) ese chico se párese mucho a yoh , pero este no es el, pero no lo niego esta muy atractivo, pero yo le seré fiel a mi yoh hasta su regreso. --

MANTA: oye anna, ese chico se párese mucho a yoh no lo crees oO?

ANNA: esas son tonterías como crees que ese tonto sea yoh, no se parecen en lo absoluto, solo míralo bien, es un bobo

MANTA: que raro, a mi me párese que es yoh solo le hacen falta sus audífonos y yo se que es el y no me engaña, debió de haberse cambiado el nombre, no te párese así anna, como han pasado 3 años su aspecto a cambiado !

ANNA: y entonces por que no le preguntas sabe lo todo +

MANTA: "QUE", pero es que yo… ! Este… "HAY"…esta bien, al receso le preguntare y ya

ANNA: (moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación) "tonto" --+

Después de tanta presentación el joven de cabellera negra se sienta en un pupitre solo que esta al final de la quinta fila, anna estaba sentada en la segunda banca de la segunda fila y manta estaba sentado en la primera banca de la primera fila. Ratos después ya todos correctamente orientados, Alex tenia sus fríos ojos puestos en la itako, sentía un rencor hacia ella por alguna cosa que les ocurrió en el pasado y sus heridas no habían sanado en lo absoluto

ALEX: mmmm! Por que vuelven a mí estos sombríos recuerdos, por culpa tuya sacerdotisa anna, tu tienes ese hechizo que me hace no poder olvidarte y olvidar lo que me hiciste nunca lo olvidare annita! --+

Alex solo podía pensar en la itako con rencor pero en el fondo no sentía el rencor que se suponía que deseaba sentir hacia ella, no, al contrario este sentía una leve punzadita en su corazón por causa de ella al ver lo hermosa que se había puesto en estos últimos años que no se veían

Rin sonó el timbré del seceso para los alumnos y el momento para que manta le preguntara a el joven Alex si el en realidad era su amigo yoh…

Alex se encontraba rodeado de todas las chicas de su salón pero este no les hacia caso mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una mano puesta en su mejilla en forma de aburrimiento, claro menos la itako quien solo permanecía observando por una ventana alo lejos, manta llega donde el para poder hablar a solas sin interrupciones como lo eras esas chicas,

Al oír al peque quien le estaba hablando abrió sus negrisos ojos con lentitud y lo observo detenidamente por unos segundos

MANTA: OYE! Hola soy Manta Oyamada, y tu eres Alex verdad, te pido de favor que me permitas hablar con tigo unos momentos asolas, por favor ven con migo nñ

ALEX: mmmm! Si no hay de otra, pues si, iré con tigo pequeño y responderé a todas tus dudas amigo --¡

MANTA: gracias, entonces vamos al árbol que esta detrás de la escuela

ALEX: (con mirada seria) órale pues, démonos prisa por que empezarán las otras clases y no me gustaría faltar a ninguna de ellas, apenas hoy es mi primer día de escuela --

MANTA: (pensando) "y si mi suposiciones son falsas, como dijo anna este chico no lo ayo parecido a yoh en su carácter y modo de comportar, pero ya veremos" ññ?

Unos instantes después Alex y Manta llegaron ha el árbol que estaba detrás de la escuela, se sentaron debajo de el en el fino césped y manta comenzó su interrogatorio

MANTA: es muy bello este lugar no lo crees! nñU

ALEX: eh! ¿Claro? -.-

MANTA: este…oye dime algo ñ.ñ!

ALEX: y que quieres que te diga manta --¡

MANTA: (con una gota en la cabeza y pensando) "jeje-je pensé que me iba decir "ALGO" pensé que reaccionaria como reaccionaba yoh cuando le decían eso" n.ñU

ALEX: Y dime manta a que se debe todo esto, por que? No te caigo bien o quieres que te responda a algo que no se

MANTA: haaaa, te seré sincero –o-¡

ALEX: de que hablas manta o.O?

MANTA: desde que te vi hoy me he preguntado solo una cosa, tú…tu eres Yoh Asakura mi mejor amigo! XOX!

Al oír el nombré de yoh, Alex agarra a el peque por el cuello y lo apega a el árbol colocándole una filosa espada en el cuello asiendo temblar a manta quien no se podía mover estaba muy asustado y en shock total ese no era su amigo yoh, quien era….

ALEX: (con mirada sombría y una risa irónica) conoces a Yoh Asakura noo, tu as de ser uno de sus patéticos amigos, me vengaré con cada uno de ustedes+-+

MANTA: aaaah…aaaaaah…quien…quien eres…tuuuuuuuuuuu…xox!

ALEX: ha-ja-ja, sabes algo? Te…ma…ta…re… +-+

MANTA: no…lo hagas…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Mientras con anna ella observaba muy cerca de la ventana a una feliz pareja de novios que desayunaban juntos muy alegremente, la itako los observo por largo tiempo hasta que hoyo que alguien le hablo

PILIKA: hola anna, ya te sientes mejor amiga nn!

ANNA: SI, ya me encuentro un poco mejor gracias, y perdona por el tonto espectáculo que di ayer, no se que me paso estaba muy triste y deprimida nñ!

PILIKA: no tienes por que disculparte, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si mi len se marchara sin decirme nada

ANNA: gracias!Por comprenderme pilika, tu si eres mi amiga, te agradezco el apoyo que me das nn!

PILIKA: "tu eres mi amiga anna es lógico que te apoye seria injusto de mi parte que te abandonara cuando mas necesitas a alguien para que te escuche y apoye" nn

Las dos chicas se sonrieron mutuamente y minutos después sonó el timbre de entrada a clases y pilika se fue a su respectivo salón, todos/as entraron al salón incluyendo a Alex y minutos después entro manta muy pensativo con su cabeza baja. a mediado de la clase, anna trata de hablar con manta para saber que le dijo el chico nuevo

ANNA: (susurrando) "manta, oye manta," manta", hey manta --

Ya cansada de hablarle al cabezón, la itako le tira un borrador en la cabeza…

ANNA: (susurrando) stupido enano cabezón! --

MANTA: eh! que paso!(Como saliendo de un trance) oñ¡¡

ANNA: soy yo, invesil, que te dijo el bicho ese! --

MANTA: quieres decir Alex! o.O?

ANNA: (con enfado) claro que si ignoralse, de quien mas te preguntaría --

MANTA: pues veras, me di cuenta que no era yoh, tenias razón anna, mis sospechas eran falsas, el no se párese en nada a mi amigo yoh! o !

ANNA: (con ironía) ja! Vez te lo dije, fuiste de por gustó, pero como no me quisiste hacerme caso!

MANTA: SI, me equivoqué, (susurrando) habladora! --

ANNA: QUE DIGISTE! nñ

MANTA: (nervioso) nada, nada, yo no eh dicho nada!-ñ

ANNA: ya veremos, a la salida Manta Oyamada, tu funeral se acerca! Ñ.O

Mientras Alex los observaba en silencio……………………………………………………………………………

De pronto el joven pelinegro le pidió permiso al profesor para salir del aula un momento, anna sintió en su corazón que talvez, talvez podría averiguar por su cuenta si se trataba de yoh… decidió seguirlo y al igual que el le pidió permiso al Prof. para salir….

Se encontraba recostado en la gramilla debajo de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba afuera de la escuela sus ojos débilmente cerrados, el leve viento chocaba con su blanco rostro y se le dibujaba una sonrisa muy recorfortoria con aire de paz que se escondía en el. Unos ojos lo observaban unas bellas joyas inexpresivas pero algo curiosas por saber bien la identidad del que ahora creía que era su compañero, se apoyo a un árbol cercano escondiéndose para no ser notada por el, su cabellera dorada caía en su frágil rostro

Abrió sus ojos y su expresión se izó cambio, hoy era fría y seria, unas palabras salieron de su boca haciendo que la itako se sobresalte…

ALEX: -- SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! Sal chica rubia no puedes engañarme!

ANNA: (Apenada) yo….lo siento…no quería molestarte pero te seguí por que……… -/-

El joven se levanto donde estaba y se acercó ala itako esta al verlo se congela por completo, no sabia por que se estaba comportando tan débil con alex pero la mirada que le dedicaba, inexpresiva y muy pero muy seria al igual que se sonrisa, alex la acorraló en el árbol de cerezos que dejaba caer suaves pétalos que se los lleva el viento y uno cayo sigilosamente en los labios de la sacerdotisa que permanecía muy quieta, el chico al ver tal espectáculo poso su mano en la mejilla de esta y con uno de sus dedos retiro el rosado pétalo de los rosados labios de la rubia quien tenia sus ojos bien clavados en los de el, el joven suavemente le susurra en el oído haciendo sonrojar ala chica

ALEX: (Susurrando) por que eres así….U.U

ANNA: yo…. (Decía cerrando sus ojos lentamente) UU

Se acercó más a ella y la sujeto por su fina cintura y con su otra sujetó los cabellos rubios de anna y alfil decidió y golpeó sus labios con los suyos besándola ferozmente y ala vez suave y placentero con mucho respeto, la itako no podía hacer mas que solo abrir sus ojos a mas no poder quería alejar al chico pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir sabia bien que el no era yoh, entonces por que hacia esto, el joven fue profundizando mas el beso acercando mas el cuerpo de la itako para poder saborear mas sus jugosos labios que hoy se encontraban rojos por el rose que le hacían os suyos. Lentamente se separo de ella y la sacerdotisa callo desmayada en sus brazos ya que este le propino un suave golpe en el cuello para hacerle perder la conciencia, Alex sujeto cariñosamente ala joven y cargándola en sus fuertes brazos le volvió a susurrar en el oído

ALEX: eres muy hermosa annita…

Con una lluvia de pétalos que caían empezó a caminar con la itako en sus brazos dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería…

ALEX: anna…estos son mis saludes pero.. No nos volveremos haber jamás…nunca más!--

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: baya me quedo mas o menos pero en fin quien sera el nuevo estudiante? Eso se vera en el siguiente Cáp. nos vemos y espero sus rewier! Chao espero sus rewiers! n.n!_**


	4. Mi corazon triste, se rompe!

_:NOTAS INICIALES: hola soy yo de nuevoLiver-Girl con el Cáp.4 de mi history, por poco y lo dejo en la interpedie por estar actualizando otros…. Que mala soy al vez de preocuparme por esta history que es la primera que hice imagínense en fin tratare de actualizarla mucho antes que mis otras hisrorys muchas gracias por sus rewiers me animan a continuarla con mucha inspiración ya que ustedes me hacen escribir mejor e ir mejorando muchas gracias mi gente! Bueno en este Cáp. Yoh(Alex) es el que narra la history, el le ase ver a anna su sufrimiento por lo que el paso y también una imagen olvidada de su niñez que anna nunca pensó recordar, aparecerá alguien mas pero no para mal para nuestra pareja ya que yoh y anna tienen que aprender a corresponder sus sentimientos con todo su amor, esta persona que aparecerá será la indicada para abrirle los ojos al castaño quien no quiere volver haber a anna por que cree que ella no lo ama que solo lo trata de engañar pero no es así ya que anna si lo ama y realmente mucho……..ahora sheken………….espero rewiers si no podré continuar lo que si de antemano les digo que esta history terminara en un final muy hermoso y sentimental que les cautivará el corazón…………….nn_

_CONTESTACION DE LOS REWIER: gracias pero muchas por sus apoyos sin su ayuda no hubiera podido continuar esta history……………………….nn! espero que tes guste el cap. saluuuu_

_VERO-ITAKO: gracias por tu apoyo nunca lo hubiera continuado si tu no me epayaras como lo ases gracias por tus alagos espero que te guste el cap. saluuuuuuuuuuu_

_ITAKO USUI: gracias por tus rewier me alagas muchas gracias por tu apoyo saluuuuuuuuu_

_CINDY: gracias por tu rewier espero que te guste el cap. gracias por tu apoyo saluuuuuuuuuu_

_MARYNES:gracias por tu rewier maria me llega queme apoyes en todos mis fic. saluuuuuuuuuuuu_

_ANNA JYOYAMA: gracias por tu rewier y apoyo en este y en mis otros fic me alagas chava espero que te guste este saluuuuuuuuuuu_

"_UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR"_

_:CAP.N°4: MY HEARTIS BREAKING:_

_:NARRADO POR YOH (ALEX):_

Todo estaba cubierto por la obscuridad, solo su frágil silueta se manifestaba con brillantes y vigor¿Donde Estaba?

¿Qué había Pasado¿Por qué estaba ahí? Oyó de pronto el débil sonido de unas gotas de agua caer en un pequeño charco, corrió levemente hasta llegar a ese lugar basándose solo por escuchar, vio en ese pequeño estanque su rostro, piel blanca ojos negros y cabello rubio sus ojos le aclamaban romper en llanto pero algo se lo impedía, su orgullo, su corazón frió, su fuerte actitud e inteligencias superior estaban confundidos, bestia un hermoso y largo vestido color blanco, sus desnudos pies tocaban el frió suelo que no se podía ver por la intensa y silenciosa obscuridad que le invadía ¿Había Muerto? Esta vez no pudo conservar su actitud fuerte, su debilidad y su verdadero ser humano como cualquier otra mujer se dio a la luz¿Lloro? Lloro con mucho miedo donde se encontraba, su corazón no podía reaccionar, ni pensar, solo pensaba en su ser amado………………………………………….

: _Yooooooooooooh! Yoh! Donde estas no me dejes sola, no, no quiero morir sin antes verte de nuevo (gritaba y lloraba amargamente la rubia) _

¿Todo estaba perdido?... ¿NO?...cuando la joven pensó que todo estaba perdido y que ya no había manera de salvarse, de vivir, una calida luz se alumbro en medió de la fría y tenue obscuridad, el sonido de unas risas se izo presente en el lugar, la joven itako supo reconocer de antemano de quienes se sus dedos seco suavemente las lagrimas sus ojos y se acercó a esa imagen que pensó nunca poder volverla a ver, su tristeza fue reemplazada por una débil sonrisa ¿Pero por que?...

_:ANNA: Yoh!... (Susurro suavemente) -.- _

Ese fue el nombre que aclamaron sus bellos labios rojizos viendo la imagen del pequeño shaman castaño al que ella nombraba Yoh! Lo vio ahí un indefenso niño de 4 años de edad, recostado boca abajo sosteniéndose por sus pequeños codos y sus manos graciosamente posadas en sus mejillas morenas, observando un girasol que se tambaleaba por el viento……………..

La joven itako sintió como su sonrisa se engrandecía al observar esa escena y verse ahí con el shaman, si ella, la pequeña silueta que permanecía sentada apoyando su pequeña espalda en un gran árbol que dejaba caer hojas al tambalearse por el suave viento que le golpeaba con insistencia, la itako suavizó sus ojos al recordar la conversación que vería a continuación…………………………………………………..

:_ANNA P: Eres un tonto Yoh! Por que observas tanto a esa flor (con mirada fría) -.- _

_:YOH P: Quieres saber por que! Anna (la dijo sin mirarla) nn_

:_ANNA P: -.- (solo se quedo escuchando atenta pero sin cambiar su compostura fría) _

_:YOH P: (mirándola con una gran sonrisa) nn por que me recuerda mucho a ti, por que son muy bonitas!_

_:ANNA P: -/- (muy sorprendida y sonrojada) _

_:YOH P: (sin mirarla) sabes por que? Por que se que esta flor me esconde muchos secretos y que también me protege y quiere nn!_

_:ANNA P: -/- Yoh!_

_:YOH P: -/- Anna! Tu…tu siempre estarás con migo, verdad que SI! _

_:ANNA P: Yo…si, si…siempre estaré a tu lado (sonrojada) -/- _

_:YOH P: Gracias! Annita, toma esta flor (la dijo colocándole un girasol a un lado de su oreja) n/n_

_:ANNA P:que…que haces yoh! (Muy sonrojada) -/- _

_:YOH P: (sonriente) por que las bellas flores deben de estar juntas como hermanas! nn!1_

_:ANNA P: -/-gracias!_

_:YOHMEI: YOH, ANNA YA ES HORA DE REGRESAR!_

_:YOH P: bueno es hora de irnos vamonos!(le dijo ofreciéndole su pequeña mano para ayudarle a levantarse del césped donde se encontraban sentados) nn!_

_:ANNA P:(con una tímida sonrisa) -/- esta bien vamonos! (Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de el)_

La joven rubia vio como las dos imágenes desaparecían, su nostalgia empezó a envolverla por que se había olvidado de ese bello momento por que! De pronto sus ojos se dilataron a mas no poder vio otra figura hoy era la de yoh pero de la edad de 15años, caminaba bajo la lluvia con su rostro sombrío, la itako solo pudo verlo de espaldas, el joven empapado por la lluvia, susurrando palabras al viento amargamente……………………………………..

_:YOH (15 años): Por que anna, por que me lastimas así, si yo te ame……. _

La rubia no pudo soportarlo, simplemente no pudo, no quería seguir oyendo las tristes lamentaciones de su prometido por culpa suya……..¿por un ERROR? Error que ella cometió, no quería ver sufrir al shaman

_:ANNA: NO! Yoh escúchame por favor, NO! Perdóname fue mi culpa, no te bayas de mi lado otra ves, no por favor, me partes el alma con tu tristeza! (Llorando)_

Pero su llamado no fue contestado trato en vano de alcanzar a la imagen del shaman…………………………….

_:YOH (15 años): Nunca mas me volveré a enamorar de ti anna, lo juro, nunca mas!_

La sacerdotisa no paraba de hablarle y llorarle a su figura del shaman castaño, cuando logro alcanzarlo sus blancas manos traspasaron a la imagen inerte asiéndola desaparecer………………..

La joven itako no lo podía creer, otra ves el castaño shaman se había ido de sus brazos para no volver jamás, su cuerpo perdía equilibrio al ahogarse en su abundante llanto ¿PERO? Fue rescatada por unos fuertes brazos que la abrasaron con ternura, ella no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba ya que el individuo que la sujetaba estaba cubierto por barias capaz color azules que no le permitían ver su rostro, el sujeto poso sus manos en la espalda de la joven rubia, anna pudo observar unos espejos que aparecieron a su alrededor y reflejaban figuras de ella y el shaman castaño juntos, el individuo guió una de sus manos en la espalda de la itako, dirigió su mano hasta el lugar donde se ubica el corazón y al tenerla ahí le susurro suave a al itako………………….

_:Abre tus bellos ojos color de esmeraldas nocturnas y rompe a la obscuridad que envuelve a tu frágil corazón!_

_Al decir eso anna brillo con una gran intensa luz que le iluminaba todo el cuerpo los perfiles de los espejos se_ hicieron pedazos desapareciendo al instante…………………………………

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, permitiéndoles ver donde se encontraba, y vio que estaba en al enfermería que por el momento estaba sola, se incorporo de la cama donde se hallaba recostada y poso una de sus manos en su frente y con la otra removió una lagrima que recorrió lentamente por su mejilla…………………………

_:ANNA: fue una pesadilla o un triste sueño! (dijo con mucha nostalgia) _

Lo que mas le llamo la intriga era como había llegado hasta ahí, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto, solo se acordaba que había pedido permiso para ir al baño, pero era la excusa para poder seguir a "ALEX" ya después no se acordaba de nada, no siguió forzando a su mente, se incorporo y salio de la enfermería con su peculiar carácter frió…………………..

_:YOH (ALEX): (saliendo de un escondite de la enfermería) ese no solo fue un sueño anna! Ese beso que te di, con ese simple beso te exprese mil sentimientos y palabras que yo siento ahora por ti…un simple beso puede expresar mil palabras…………………………………. -.-_

Si, solo un simple beso, por que nunca pudimos sentir que era el placer de un beso, nunca un abrazo lleno de amor, jamás un te quiero, por que anna ¿_Por qué? _No un te amo! Ambos olvidamos el recuerdo de nuestra infancia ¿_POR QUE?_ Mis sentimientos y mis sentidos confundes más, itako, en medio de las imágenes que te mostré mencionabas mi nombre pero por que se supone que fue tu culpa por la razón de mi huída, y tu me dañas mas diciendo mi nombre¡no! Tratas de engañarme pero eso no pasara otra vez…

Salgo de la enfermería y me dirijo hacia el salón, al llegar tu clavas tu fría mirada en mi con asombro e interrogante, hablas con el pequeño manta, mientras yo me siento en mi lugar, en mi silencio los observo…..

:MANTA: _oye anna averiguaste algo con Alex n.n!_

:ANNA: _(mirada fría y con sarcasmo)_ _NO…!_

:MANTA: O_.O QUE! Y entonces que paso, hablaste con el, o que ocurrió, anda cuéntame!_

:ANNA: _no me molestes enano cabezón!_

:MANTA: _pero anna, por que estas tan molesta! n.ñ_

:ANNA: _déjame en paz manta, no estoy de buen humor como hablar de ese bicho! _

:MANTA: _silenció, a la salida lo seguiré perro ahora déjame es paz quiero oír la explicación del profesor sobre a literetura, ahora cállate…._

Veo tu carácter frió y poseedor, sigues siendo igual no has cambiado en nada, aunque tu belleza si a cambiado, hoy te has convertido en toda una mujer hermosa, bellísima, _¿lastima?_ Lastima que tu nunca me amantes, pero yo si lo ise; yo te ame y esa herida no se a podido cerrar en mi corazón…

Ya al atardecer por fin salimos de clases, me dirijo asía un árbol fuera de la escuela, me trepo en una de sus ramas para observar el panorama y para mi total sorpresa vi a mis amigos en el portón del instituto, esperando a anna y a manta…….len, hoho-horo, ryu, chocolove y pilika ambos muy contentos, anna llega donde ellos junto con el peke de manta, párese que el tiene mas clases así que se despide de ellos y estos también, emprenden su marcha , anna y pilika van platicando, mientras hoho, ryu y chocolove, iban asiéndoles bromas a los/as chicos/as que iban delante de ellos, len por su parte iban serio desaprobando lo que asían ellos………

:ALEX:_párese que len, horo, ryu y chocolove no han cambiado mucho, siguen siendo los mismos chicos de siempre eso me alegra mucho nn! _

:_Pues no has visto nada aun nñ!_

:ALEX:_tienes razón manta, hace 3 años que no los veo y siento que yo soy el que a cambiado drásticamente no solo en lo físico si no en lo espiritual, además no tengo intenciones de rebelar mi identidad ante ellos, ni ante anna, solo e venido por que dentro de un mes será el torneo de shamanes…………. .!_

:MANTA:_Por que dices eso yoh acaso no piensas decirle a nadie tu identidad, a caso ya no te importamos y que pasara con anna tampoco a ella piensas decírselo si ella misma se a echado la culpa por tu huída, no sabes cuanto a sufrido con tal de encontrarte por favor no seas así yoh díselo, ase 3 años que te buscamos arduamente sin descanso que te paso yoh ya no eres el mismo (dijo el peke casi sollozando) . !_

:YOH (ALEX):_te lo diré así manta, me he olvidado de lo que sentía por anna, además ella fue la razón de por que me fui de aquí, pero ustedes si me importan -.-_

:MANTA_: QUE! A que te refieres con eso que te izo anna O.O?_

:YOH (ALEX): _no me sorprende que no se los aya contado (sonriendo y asiendo su mirada relajada) nn! Bueno veras…_

**:Flash:Back: **

:YOH:_donde puede estar anna, donde se habrá metido e buscado por todas partes (observa asía el parque) pero si es anna O.O!_

Al llegar el joven castaño al parque, vio como hao y su prometida se estaban besando apasionadamente, indignado y triste se acercó a ellos…………….

:YOH: "_COMO…COMO PUDISTE ANNA KIOUYAMA" (exaltado) OoO!_

:ANNA: _yoh! Que rayos ases aquí, lárgate, yo me iré con hao por que él me ama y yo también lo amo, así que vete, yo no te quiero volver a ver YOH ASAKURA! o! _

**:Fin:del:Flash:Back: **

:YOH_ (ALEX):Esa fue lo que paso, esa fue la razón de por que me marche sin despedirme de nadie, y es mejor que no sepan que he vuelto, haré un bien para todos, además dañaría los sentimientos de anna +_

:MANTA_:Eh! Pero por que lo dices, acaso no piensas decirle nada en lo absoluto a anna es tu prometida O.o?_

:YOH (ALEX):_No manta, (serio) anna kiouyama no es casara con migo, ella es a la persona que nunca mas quiero volver haber jamás en mi existencia ._

:MANTA:_pe…pe…pero por que yoh (asustado)_

:YOH (ALEX):_anna…anna ya no es mi prometida :_

:MANTA:_ Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………………………………. O.O? _

:YOH (ALEX):_así como lo oyes manta anna ya no es mas mi prometida por que cuando me marche decidí arduamente quitarme ese dolor anulando el lazo que me tenia atado a ella, fue muy difícil convencer a mis abuelos y a mis padres no sabes cuando tuve que rogarles y reclamarles asta que alfil les mande una carta y por fin lo logre con dificultad, no me casare con alguien que no me ama, eso no me gusta, así que ella puede elegir con quien casarse ._

:MANTA:_yoh amigo, no crees que haces mal, la pobre de te ama con todo su corazón se le nota mucho en su mirada perdida y desconsolada, no puedes lastimarla así, no puedes, ella te a esperado por mucho tiempo y solo para que le des la noticia que su compromiso con tigo se a cancelado n.ñ!_

:YOH (ALEX):_haaa! Mira manta, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, anna me rechazo cuando le hice saber de mis sentimientos asía ella y tu crees esa mentira de que me ama, por favor, ya no soy el niño tonto de antes no caeré en sus patrañas, no será por hao por que el que esta sufriendo y dice que es por mi, ja!..._

:MANTA:_yoh…estas seguro de lo que haces! n.n!_

El peke me observa con preocupación pero no puedo hacer nada, anna no me quiere, ni me ama, suavemente me bajo del árbol donde estaba sentado y antes de irme la dije a manta……………

:YOH (ALEX):_ago lo correcto manta…ago lo correcto -.-_

Empiezo a caminar pero la voz del peke me detiene drásticamente sorprendiéndome mucho………………

:MANTA: (Serio) dime la verdad yoh, no quieres a anna por que te enamoraste de otra chica o me equivocó, verdad -.-

:YOH (ALEX): (Con mirada baja y sombría y sin voltear para mirarlo) no es así manta, no me he enamorado de alguien mas aun…….. .!

Así dejo a manta quien se encuentra muy sorprendido al oír mis palabras que le dije… me marcho bajo la fina lluvia que empieza a caer………………

1,2,3…pasos me siguen sin cesar por la calle como una sombra que se esconde entre la oscuridad de la tarde , es ella, me persigue que quiere conseguir con esto, acaso le atrae mi nueva apariencia, hums, que digo ella no sabe que soy yoh, que se tramara, sea lo que sea no le permitiré que se salga con la suya…entro a una tienda , se siente tan bien volver a ver un CD de bob en mis manos, asé tanto que no compraba uno, cuantas cosas de mi e cambiado por ti anna, aun sigues aya fuere espiándome con sutileza pero con migo eso no funciona ya que e desarrollando barias de mis habilidades hoy soy muy fuerte, traigo mi camisa ligeramente desabrochada como mis tiempos de antes y lo único que me delata es mi collar de 3 garras que cuelga de mi cuello, pues me e despojado de mi saco……

ANNA:_no te escaparas de mi Alex, desde que te vi , por aquí decidí seguirte para averiguar quien eres en realidad, no me engañas, que chico mas raro , no tiene buen gusto de la música, me recuerda mucho a yoh…….-.-_

Salgo de la tienda y sigo mi camino asegurándome de que ella me siga, veré que trama con migo……………….

:ANNA: _(Sonrojada) ese collar es igual al de yoh que pasa aquí, esto se me asé raro, hasta se desabrocha la camisa igual a él, lo seguiré y le are confesar de donde rayos saco ese collar…. n/ñ!_

Sigo caminando despacio y lento, siento como ella, se esconde con precaución de no ser descubierta. De pronto escucho un grito de una chica, al oír eso corro deprisa en auxilio de la persona que grita con toda su alma, anna también me sigue pero siempre a escondidas…al llegar vi que era una chica la que pedía auxilio, los ayudantes de hao tenían cautiva a la pobre niña de unos 13 años de edad, indignado decido pelear con ellos, mientras tanto anna esta escondida tras un auto que se encuentra en el lugar observando la escena con intriga ye que podría estar pensando ella, que yo no seria capaz de derrotar a esos diez mejores hombres de hao…pero si puedo y mucho mas………..

YOH (ALEX):_que piensan hacerle a esa chica, son unos stupidos al creer que se la podrán llevar así por así, yo peleare con todos ustedes……….._

HOMBRE N°1:_:jajajajajaja que risa me das, tu, un chico flacucho y hablador piensas ganarnos a todos nosotros, estas muy equivocado, somos los mejores ayudantes del amo hao y dudo mucho que un engreído como tu nos ganes a todos….. O !_

HOMBRE N° 2:_si, eres un stupido al creer que nos vencerás, pobre iluso jajajajaja con solo 5 minutos bastará para mandarte al otro mundo. -.-! _

LOS DEMAS HOMBRES DE HAO:_:jajajajajajajajajajajaja-ha-jajajajajaja . /_

YOH (ALEX):_pues en menos de 5 minutos los acabare a cada uno de ustedes, son unos debiluchos_

:ANNA_:"Pero que ase ase lo mataran es un tonto" ¬¬_

:HOMBRE 3:_pues empecemos….haaaaaaaaaaa…………._

Y así los 10 hombres de hao relanzaron contra mí, yo me manteni muy tranquilo, esquivé al primero con mucha facilidad, al segundo le di unos fuertes golpes con mis puños, sinceramente había aprendido a pelear de barias formas, al cuarto y al quinto les quito la posesión de objetos golpeándolos con mi espada que desenfundé de la nada……………..sin importar que anna me descubriera a aunque no lo aria………..

:ANNA:_esa! Esa espada se párese mucho a Harusame _O.O!

:YOH (ALEX): _(susurrando por lo bajo) amidamaru_ _posesiona a harusame y ahora posesiona a la espada legendaria y luego posesiona a esta alabarda !_

Anna no pudo ver cuando convoqué a amadamaru, pero si vio la inmensa espada forjada de oro y una inmensa luz celeste que emanaba mi fuerza espiritual que se había incrementado grandemente, los hombres de hao no creían lo que veían sus ojos y trataron de huir pero con una rápida agitada de mi espada logro derrotarlos fácilmente en menos de 3 minutos………

:ANNA:_no puedo creerlo…es muy fuerte……… O.O!_

:NIÑA:_(llorando) gracias, gracias por protegerme y salvarme eres mi héroe, pero quien eres_

:YOH (ALEX):_soy un shaman! Y pronto seré el shaman king! ¬¬_

Al oír las declaraciones que le dije a la niña, anna queda mas sorprendida, debió de haberse confundido mas, sin pensarlo dos beses le enbose una de mis peculiares sonrisas a la niña quien me sonrió igual, eso de debió confundir mas a la rubia por que disimuladamente sentí como se sobresalto por mi gesto, que habrá pensado de mi……………….luego de salvar a la pequeña, ala encamine unas calles, me despedí de ella y sigo mi camino….aun siento tu presencia fría que me persigue por doquier que tanto quiere averiguar esta chica, no se ni que pensar de tus actos anna, tu no sientes nada por mi a deser por mi nueva apariencia que cosas pienso, que tonto soy ella no sabe quien soy, pero entonces le gusto quizás yo pero siendo Alex, esta loca, lo sabia ya se olvido de mi, nunca le importe…….

ANNA:_:(pensando) debo saber por que este chico es similar a mi yoh, que se tramara Alex, lo detendré y le are confesar a las buenas o las malas ¬¬_

La observo esconderse con sumo cuidado de no ser percibida, pero yo no soy ningún tonto, doy media vuelta en una esquina, anna corre para alcanzarme pero la asusto por que no me moví de la esquina donde había cruzado…………….. era mi oportunidad para alejarla de mi……………………………

YOH (ALEX):_:por que me persigues niña! (Serio y con mirada fría) ¬¬_

:ANNA_:(mirada fría y con su mal carácter) oye por que me dices niña! Te has visto en un espejo ¬¬_

:YOH (ALEX):_ten más cuidado con lo que dices! ni te conozco y ya me estas insultando, respétame, por que mes sigues, me as estado persiguiendo por todos lados, según tu yo no te iba a notar eh! Púes te salio el tiro por la culata chava : _

:ANNA:_haaa! (Con mirada fría) perdona por perseguirte, pero tu eres mi compañero y necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre ti, por favor! -.-¡_

No se si mis oídos me fallaron en ese momento…….1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10………. ¿QUE ANNA DISIENDO POR FAVOR? Y DISCULPANDOSE SIN GOLPEARME! eso si ni yo me lo creo, no me esperaba esa respuesta . Es que acaso esto era una pesadilla, o la chica que tenia enfrente de mi no era la anna que yo conocí, anna portándose amable con un desconocido, o era yo el que ya me fallaba la audición de tanto oír música, para averiguar todo acepté su interrogatorio para que ya me deje en paz y deje de asustarme así . !……………………………………………

:YOH (ALEX):_bueno_ _si es así pues esta bien hablaré con tigo chica rubia y dime como te llamas…….._

:ANNA:_mi nombre es Anna Kiouyama y soy una sacerdotisa _u.u!

:YOH (ALEX): _entonces_ _si dices que eres una de mis compañeras ya sabrás mi nombre soy Alex Hottaru y soy un shaman ¬¬_

Y así al presentarnos casi, caminamos por las calles, ella me mira de reojo abrazando fuertemente sus libros que llevaba en sus manos y yo con mi mirada seria ago gestos de desagrado no me gusta ir en ese extenso silencio en el que vamos, así que para romperlo le pregunte sin mirarla……………………….

:YOH (ALEX):_ Disculpa anna podría preguntarte algo sobre ti! ¬¬_

:ANNA: _(mirada fría) depende! ¬¬!_

:YOH (ALEX): _como que depende? Por que dices eso?_

:ANNA: _digo depende por que no se de que clase de preguntas me quieres hacer ya que eres un chico! ¬¬_

:YOH (ALEX): _como asi! Es injusta tu declaracion por que no todos nosotros los hombres hablamos cosas malas! Por ej: yo soy un chico muy desente y tengo mi como _

Paresia muy sorprendida por lo que le respondí, pero es que me enfado mucho por su comentario, juzgar a un apersona sin antes conocerla! . Eso no estaba bien! Me había lastimado por lo que me dijo, Pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar por mí así que me lanzo una de sus peculiares miradas frías penetrantes que hacen templar a cualquiera…

:ANNA:_Ha si pues no te conozco, como puedo saber si es verdad lo que me dices, los hombres buscan en una mujer lo físico no lo de adentro, son unos tontos !_

Al decir eso, me enfado mucho mas saber todo eso, me enfado por que con eso me dio a entender que hasta yo le caía de lo peor y mucho por lo que dice, no le respondo nada y seguimos caminando en el mismo silencio en el que íbamos de primero, llegamos asía el parque donde ocurrió toda la destrucción de nuestra relación aunque nunca la hubo, siento nostalgia por lo ocurrido ase 3 años en este lugar que hoy es como un triste cementerio lleño de recuerdos revividos por el corazón que trata de retornar las palabras del viento…nos sentamos en una pequeña banca del lugar, yo me siento en el lado derecho y anna al lado izquierdo guardando su distancia de mi…………..

_:YOH (ALEX):(tranquilo y con mirada seria) y…dime que quieres hablar con migo, si puedo te responderé y sino pues es lógico que no te podré responder a tus preguntas, y bien… ?_

:ANNA : _Bueno yo… (Mirada sombría y triste) _

Me quede muy sorprendido alber que los ojos de anna se apagaban lentamente al hablar, no lo podía creer que significaba esto, pero por que vino con migo, debo averiguarlo rápido………..

:YOH (ALEX): _Que pasa anna, por favor no te pongas triste, no me gusta ver a una mujer sufrir, dime quien te hizo daño para irle a dar su merecido por lastimarte amiga!_

Sentí algo extraño al decirle "_amiga_" cuando antes era mi _"prometida"_ me sentí muy raro, como una punzada en el corazón…….

:ANNA: _(Moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación) no! Es eso, discúlpame por portarme así con tigo, pero…pero ase 3 años yo le ise daño a una persona en este lugar en este parque, el era la persona más special para mí :_

: YOH (ALEX):_Y quien era esa persona muy special para ti anna o.O?_

_:ANNA: Era…era mi prometido Yoh Asakura!_

No lo podía creer, ni mucho menos entender por que después de todo el sufrimiento que pase por "ella" por haberme destruido la existencia, "ella" me izó cambiar, por culpa de anna soy lo que ve ahora ante sus ojos, un chico demasiado distinto al que fui, por que tuviste que entrometerte en mi camino otra vez Kiouyama, algún día me dejaras en paz?

:YOH (ALEX):_por que me dices todo esto anna, que le hiciste a tu prometido ñ.ñ _

:ANNA:_mi prometido se marcho por un error que cometí, se fue y no a vuelto después de 3 años, lo extraño tanto, no te imaginas cuanto y te lo comento a ti por que siento que tu me comprenderás……!_

:YOH (ALEX): _A que te refieres con eso de " yo se que tu me comprenderás" por que me dices todo esto o.O? _

No se por que pero había algo extraño en todo este asunto a donde quería llegar anna con esas palabras……….

:ANNA: _Sabes! Te digo todo esto por que te pareces físicamente a yoh pero, en su carácter y modo de comportar son tan distintos, mi prometido era muy alegre y gentil, mientras que tu Alex eres orgulloso y frió, no se parecen en eso en nada! ._

:YOH (ALEX): _Tienes razón! Ese chico llamado yoh, obto por buen camino alejarse de ti por que eres muy fría y anticuada! _

:ANNA:_Como te atreves gusano repulsivo!_

Anna se levanto de la banca muy enojada con intenciones de golpearme por lo que había dicho, pero no pude evitar descargar mi dolor por las cosas que decía, yo igual la imite lancé mi saco del instituto en la banca y me levanté de ella y me pare en frente de la rubia, siento como unas gotas de agua caen en mi hombro, cara, manos, etc.… esta lloviendo pero aun así no nos íbamos a detener, la molesta chica lanza su blanca mano para golpearme pero yo la detengo con una de mis manos, mas enfadada, anna lanza su otra mano pero igual la detengo, se empieza a forgetear pero no la suelto soy mas fuerte que ella, un mal forgeteo nos izó deslizarnos por la lluvia que empezaba a incrementar……………………..

Caí de espaldas y para mi total sorpresa anna había caído sobre mí con sus piernas abiertas en mi cadera y yo con mis manos en la cadera de ella, estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora, no podía reaccionar sentía las suaves y frías piernas de anna tocar mi piel desnuda por la camisa desabrochada que andaba puesta…………………

Rápidamente nos incorporamos bajo un árbol cercano muy sonrojados ambos quedamos sin habla alguna y rápido nos refugiamos muy empapados y sucios por el agua…….

:YOH (ALEX):ANNA: "_lo siento" no fue mi intención yo……. -/- / -/-_

Los dos nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo muy avergonzados por lo que habíamos provocado por nuestra tonta pelea que tuvimos, por unos minutos esperamos a que cesé la lluvia para marcharnos a nuestras respectivas casas, veo como tiembla anna por el fría que empieza a sentirse en el ambiente, no pude verla así, así que le di mi saco de la escuela para que se cubriera con el y así lo izó sin entender el por que………

: ANNA:_Gracias…Alex, te lo agradezco mucho!_ _u.u!_

:YOH (ALEX): _(Serio) no hay de que/_

:ANNA: _HAYYY! . !_

Oigo el quejido de dolor que dejo escapar anna al tratar de dar unos pasos para caminar, párese que la caída le afecto mucho………………………

: YOH (ALEX):_ñ.ñ! estas bien anna! _

:ANNA: _Claro! Hayyyy! -. !_

:YOH (ALEX): _Tienes lastimado el tobillo, mmmm, te llevaré a tu casa para que te curen y te recuperes! -.-¡_

:ANNA:_ Espera que haces! O/O! _

Sin importarme lo que me dijera la tome entre mis brazos y la cargué, la cargo como que fuéramos recién casados y bajo la extenuante lluvia empiezo a caminar asía la pensión donde una vez fue mi hogar………..

:_ ANNA:(Pensando) "su pecho es muy calido, puedo escuchar los suaves latidos de su corazón"_

Voy bajo la leve lluvia con la rubia itako ase 15 minutos que me decidí en llevar a anna a la pensión por su tobillo lastimado , no podía dejarla así por muy malo que me la quiera llevar simplemente no puedo y menos con ella……anna va dormida entre mis brazos, cebé muy hermosa dormida como la bella durmiente que despertara del hechizo de sueño con el beso de su verdadero amor, eso hubiera querido hacer en verla que tan tierna e inocente, indefensa que se be entre mis brazos, junto a mi pecho, soñé tantas veces en tenerla así, no lo niego siento una leve punzadita en mi corazón como queriéndome decir algo, de repente choco con alguien derribándolo/a en el piso mojado, fue un milagro que anna no se despertara solo se movió un poco y volvió a el mundo de los sueños, rápidamente me disculpo con la persona con que choque accidentalmente…………………….

: YOH: _Perdón… discúlpeme no me fijé, es que traigo en mis brazos a una chica lastimada y …_

¡¡:_ Perdóneme usted a mi…yo tampoco me fije este…_

:YOH: _KEISY! o.O? _

:KEISY: _YOH! o.O? _

_**CONTINUARA:**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: que les pareció mas o menos verdad en el próximo cap. Más embrollos por parte de yoh y anna y quien será Keisy? Si quieren que lo continué dejen rewiers………..saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

**_y mil perdones por la letra pero al editarla me salio asi ¿que cosas no?_**


	5. keisy una amiga del pasado y un beso

_NOTA INICIALES**: hola soy yo de nuevo con el Cáp.5 del fic jijijij Perdón hoy si me tarde horriblente pero en fin aquí esta para que lo disfruten espero que les guste…bueno en este Cáp. Se sabrá con exactitud quien es keisy y pues yoh empezará a sentir algo extraño ya que anna lo esta confundiendo mucho y no es para menos ya que él la ama pero no quiere asectar que si, pero anna lograra vencer cualquier cosa contal de recuperar al antiguo yoh..Pero talvez eso sea en el otro Cáp. Pero Sheken y dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo un poco quejas reclamos y entre otras………… y si hay errores de ortografía lo siento no me fije ijijiji….**_ **Ôõ**

**_:AGRADESIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS:_**

_**:VERO-ITAKO: **hola gracias por tu review me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Sin tus apoyos no lo pudiera continuar MUCHAS GRACIAS! Amiga! Eres la mejor desde hoy te digo que este fic esta dedicado a ti mi chava…ijijijiji veras como yoh y anna se irán dando cuenta de sus sentimientos en special yoh ya que anna sin querer le estará atrayendo y pues con keisy ella será una de las 3 persona mas importantes que ayudaran a la unión de la pareja…espero que te guste el Cáp. Por que el otro será mucho que mejor y por pliss dejar reviews yo aceptó de lo que sea….ijijijiji saluuuuuu _O!

_**:ANNA-YOH: **HOLA! Gracias por tu review me da gusto que te guste el fic y con keisy pues en este Cáp. veras que es una chica muy tierna capaz de hacer que yoh y anna abran los ojos y que seden cuenta del grabe error que hacen al evitarse pero veras que esto acaba muy bien, genial diría yo! Ijijijijij y dejar reviews me gustan tus comentarios. Saluuuuuu _!

_**:STARFIRE-YUMI: **jeje Hola mi chava ijijijij pues gracias por tu(tus reviews) jijijiji me agradan mucho tus comentarios, y me halagas y con respecto de que tengan hijitos la pareja pues? Jajajajajajajajaja eso me agrado mucho pero eso será mucho mas adelante ya que Hanna será la principal personita que ayudara a yoh y a anna para fortalecer su amor, pero no será tan fácil, el amor será mas fuerte que cualquier confusión de nuestro castaño shaman, bueno ahora peli-negro pero solo es tinte lo que sea echado ijijijiji en fin con keisy eh! Bueno she-k y después me cuentas que te pareció dejar reviews yo acepto de todo.. Eres genial mi chava saluuuuuu _O!

_**:MARYNES: **gracias loca por tus reviews me halagas mucho ijijiji como me halagas y por que eres mi mejor amiga te diré tu horóscopo ya me creo Walter mercado jajajajaja en fin ahora She-k ah y tamben veras como la parejita tendrá que ver muchos acontecimientos para ser felices y pues hanna siiiii aparecerá y pues veras que es el mas afortunada en tener a sus papis y pues lo mismo de keisy lo veras en el fic…ahora vamos con tu horóscopo….tu eres Leo…asi que serás……._

_**:Leo:…(te toco el signo de Jun) :**_

_Este día amanecerás con unas perras ganas de ahorcarse. Y será fatal, por que la ultima soga que pudiste comprar la dejaron tirada en el patio y se pudrió…jajajajajajajajaja que te pareció hoy hazme un horóscopo a mi como venganza y me lo dejaras en el review verdad? No te claves, se feliz y disfruta un rato ameno jijiji Saluuuuuuuuuuuu cuatre loca _O!

**_:LILYBLACK:_** Gracias por tu review me encanta tus comentarios ojala te guste el Cáp. Dejar review y no te preocupes yoh volverá hacer el mismo muy, muy pronto saluuuuuuu n-n!

**_:DEVILGIRL: _**Gracias por tu review me halagas mucho y ya veras que yoh y anna estarán de nuevo juntos por eso keisy jugara un papel muy importante ijijijijij dejar reviews saluuuuuu n-n

**_:TACOMA: _**gracias por tus apoyos claro que yoh no será por siempre asi y pues anna le ara ver en el error en el que esta al no creer que el la ama ya veras!nn dejar reviews Saluuuuuuuuuuuu

"_**UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR".**_

_**CAPITULO N°5: KEISY UNA AMIGA DEL PASADO Y UN BESO SORPRESIBO! **_

_**:NARRADO POR YOH Y KEISY:**_

_N/A:Aclaraciones de la narración: cuando se trate del pensamiento del personaje aparecerá su nombre en negrita y cuando se trate de anna aparecerá esto VvvvvvvvV y pues creo que solo eso ahora vamos con el fic…._

Los dos nos miramos muy asombrados y no es para menos, nosotros ya nos conocemos desde hace 3 años atrás…

:KEISY:waw!Yoh te he buscado por todos lados donde te habías metido, me tenias muy preocupada ñ.ñ (le decía la joven muy feliz al ver al shaman)

:YOH: keisy que ases aquí, te dije que no me siguieras! ¬¬ø

:KEISY:como puedes decir eso si he venido ha apoyarte me preocupe mucho por ti.. ñ.ñ

**_:¬¬ Yoh:_**

Recuero ese día cuando conocí a keisy…yo me encontraba vagando sin rumbo alguno por Isumo después de hablar con mis abuelos me escape de la pensión ellos se negaron rotundamente que me marchara y mi padre trato de detenerme pero yo logre escaparme de ese lugar no podía regresar a la Colina Fumbari no! si anna se encontraba en ese lugar, ahí, eh sufrido tanto con tal de olvidarme de ella, con tal de sanar mi dolor, esa herida que me carcome por dentro, por que?...

Pero sin saber a donde me dirigía, sin ningún rumbo donde llegar, sin saber me encontré con Keisy! Ella corría tratando de huir de unos espíritus que la perseguían, cuando la vi supe que era una shaman! Pues su casi inerte posesión de objetos la delataba….rápidamente acudí en su ayuda, con ayuda de amidamaru y mi posesión de objetos pudimos derrotar a los espíritus….a partir de ese momento nos hicimos buenos amigos, agradecida me llevo a su pensión, sin lugar donde ir acepte dudoso….

Al llegar a su casa conocí a su padre quien era un fuerte shaman con cualidades sorprendentes, al presentarnos, me ofreció que me quedara para poder entrenar a keisy y entrenar yo también, yo me opuse debidamente y después de tantas suplicas lograron su objetivo, acepte! Sin nada a mi alcancé acepté empezando una nueva vida olvidándome del pasado, el padre de keisy me obsequio como forma de agradecimiento una alabarda color dorada símbolo de su familia , confiándome en mis manos el gran tesoro de su familia me sentí honrado pero no muy feliz yo no merecía tal regalo, no!

Desde ese día keisy me ha acompañado todo el tiempo, eh podido enseñarle todo lo que se y se a vuelto muy fuerte pero aun le falta por aprender mucho mas al igual que yo…… su padre me enseño mucho sobre el shamanismo y como usar mejor mis poderes espirituales…todo marcho bien hasta cierto día que ocurrió una tragedia inesperada. El padre de keisy murió asesinado por un shaman desconocido…desde ese día, momento, keisy quedo encargada de su pensión y yo decidí protegerla………asi lo eh hecho…la consideró como una hermana para mi, es muy cariñosa, su carita llena de felicidad, su cabello rubio muy largo, su cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos color amarillos y sus labios rosaditos pálidos, es muy hermosa, con sus 18 años de edad al igual que yo………..

:KEISY:Yoh…yoh…yoh! Escúchame, que piensas que te vez muy pensativo o.O?

:YOH:Ah! Es que estaba narrando una history n-n!

:KEISY: Que dijiste! o.O?

:YOH:NO! Nada! No me prestes atención n.ñ!

:KEISY:(con pucheros) estas enfadado con migo yoh! Yo lo siento! Ñxñ

:YOH: (con una débil y suave sonrisa) claro que no estoy enfadado al contrario estoy muy feliz al verte amiga nn!

:KEISY: -/- yoh!

Su mirada se posa en anna que esta profundamente dormida en mis brazos, luego me ve y me abraza por el hombro tiernamente muy feliz…

:KEISY: (Susurrando) y dime quien es esa chica, a donde la llevas n-n!

:YOH: (Serio y con mirada baja y sombría) ella es la chica de quien te conté, ella es Anna Kiouyama y ella era mi prometida, la llevó a su hogar por que se lastimo el tobillo, iba tan cansada que se durmió muy profundamente .

:KEISY:Ella era tu prometida! Es muy hermosa y tan pacifica¡esta bien¡ te acompañare para ir a dejar a esta chica a su pensión n-n!

**_:¬¬ Yoh:_**

Luego de tanta presentación emprendemos nuestra marcha…keisy nos ba cubriendo a mi y ha anna con una sombría color amarilla para que no nos mojáramos mas de lo que ya estábamos…bajo la noche que había caído llegamos a la pensión lugar donde una vez viví con tigo anna…..

Decido llevar a anna adentro del lugar, mientras la shaman rubia me espera afuera del portón de entrada de la pensión……………

**_:u.u! Keisy:_**

Haaa! Me pregunto siempre si yoh aun siente algo por la joven anna, nunca pensé que él se comportará asi con ella, tan fríamente, cuando te conocí eras distinto a como lo eres hoy, has cambiado tanto, tu lo atribuyes por tu edad, pero no es asi, has cambia por ella….nunca quisiste hablarme de ella, pero yo persistí no me gustaba verte triste, cediste con mucha dificultad y lo que conseguí con tu declaración fue ver como unas pekeñas lagrimas surcaban de tus negrisos ojos y eso me dolió tanto, no pude hacer nada por ti, mientras que encerrabas tus sueños que una vez forjaste y ahora abandonastes, metas que alcanzar, pero se disiparon con el tiempo…….

¿Cambiaste? Tu inocencia fue reemplazada por apariencias de masculinidad, tu niñez se esfumo, te convertiste en todo un hombre ante mis ojos, eso me dolió! Por que sabía que alguien más sufría y no era yo, si no ella quien cautivo tu corazón….

sin saber como paso al transcurrir el tiempo, algo se empezó a formar en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta, al estar a tu lado yoh…sin querer me enamore de ti…me enamore de ti y eso me dolió tanto, hasta el punto de derramar mis lagrimas…por que yo estaba consiente que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, aunque lo niegues mil veces, mil veces quieres ha anna, a ella no a mi ,lo note muy bien en tus ojos, cuando chocaste con migo tenias tus ojos bien puestos en ella , estoy muy triste por mi amor, pero yo también tengo un sueño que pienso realizar, cumplir…¡_Acerté Feliz_! Si, ese es mi sueño, quiero hacerlo realidad, quiero verte sonreír de nuevo no para mi que soy tu amiga, si no para ella que es la dueña de tu corazón…cueste lo que cueste, are todo lo que este a mi alcancé para unirlos de nuevo y hacerles ver en el error que están al no ser ellos mismo…eso me sigue doliendo de nuevo! Yo te amo yoh, pero yo quiero tu felicidad más que la mía desde el día que me salvaste, desde que te conocí……..

**_:FLASH-BACK:_**

:KEISY:Auxilio! Déjenme en paz espíritus malvados! Deténganse! Haaaaa! .‹!

:YOH:Alto! Que creen que hacen, sea lo que sea que estén planeando hacerle a esa chica no se los permitiré (saca a harusame y le apunta con ella a los espíritus) ¬¬

:KEISY: (Llorando) ayúdame! Por favor ya no puedo mas! ¯º¯

Los espíritus muy enfadados se lanzan en contra del shaman de cabellos castaños…….

:YOH:amidamaru……posesiona a harusame…y ahora ha esta espada legendaria ( con la posesión de objetos el shaman utilizo su inmensa espada y con un movimiento ágil, destruyo a los espíritus)

:YOH:te encuentras bien (con una dulce sonrisa) n-n!

:KEISY:-/- gracias!

:YOH:hola mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y soy un shaman y tu quien eres?

:KEISY: mi…nombre es…Keisy Hotaru -/-

:YOH:y dime por que hacías tu aquí y por que te perseguían esos espíritus o.O?

:KEISY:-/- bueno…lo que pasa es que estaba haciendo un entrenamiento para ser shaman y creo que no lo logre…ñxñ

:YOH:No digas eso, yo se que lo conseguirás, y serás una fuerte shaman, si te lo propones con todo tu corazón lo lograras….

:KEISY:Gracias -/-…te lo agradezco (keisy intento pararse pero se tambalea por lo débil que esta y…)

_**:FIN DEL FLASH-BACK:**_

_**:-/-! Keisy:**_

-/- cuando recuerdo ese accidente no puedo evitar sonrojarme, eso no debió pasar y eso me causa mucho dolor, por que no puedo olvidarlo por que fue lo mas de mi vida………………….

_**:¬¬ Yoh:**_

Toco la puerta de la pensión pero nadie acude a mi llamado sabiendo eso le pido ayuda ha amidamaru de abrir la puerta desde adentro y así lo asé……..ya adentro subo por la escaleras en rumbo a la habitación de anna, la casa se ve igual, pero algo desolada como que si le faltar algo pero que?

Llego hasta la habitación…como pude consigo abrir la puerta con dificultad, entro en ella, delicadamente la recosté en el futon, muy sonrojado decidí cambiarla de ropa para que no se resfrié, le coloque su yukata y proseguí a curarle el tobillo con suavidad y sutileza, le coloque un vendaje para que sanara, me senté as u lado para observarla, su rostro es muy hermoso, sus largos cabellos dorados y su hermoso cuerpo….

Observo con curiosidad un objeto que esta cerca de un espejo…es algo familiar para mi, curioso decidí en verificar de que se trataba, me levante sin hacer el menor ruido y me dirigí en rumbo asía el objeto que estaba asiendo que le prestara mi atención…

Mi sorpresa fue que eran mis _"Audífonos Naranjas"_ sonreí débilmente, no pude evitar cojerlos entre mis manos y sentirlos de nuevo, cuanto tiempo estuvieron con migo y que yo mismo se los regale a anna como un obsequio de despedida, me los coloco suavemente en mi cabeza era tan fantástico tenerlos y me mire en el espejo por unos segundo…ese que se reflejaba en el espejo no paresia yo! Me veo mas distinto de quien era antes un niño con inocencia y hoy soy un chico con verdadera tristeza y frialdad! NO? A quien quiero engañar….a pesar del tiempo solo mi apariencia a cambiado pero mis sentimientos no, me giro par ver de nuevo a anna que yace acostada en el futon…de repente oigo que susurra algo, me dirijo de nuevo donde ella y me siento a su lado………………………

:ANNA: (susurrando) yoh, yoh, donde estas…yoh!

Que? Había oído bien ella estaba susurrando mi nombre con pekeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que estaba pasando aquí…

Me sobresalte y me sorprendí al escucharla, me acerque un poco a ella pero al hacerlo anna me atrapo sorpresivamente con sus manos que se apasionaron de mi cuello, me asusto mucho, anna se estaba moviendo dormida, jugetio con miss cabellos asiendo que los audífonos naranjos de mi cabeza sucumbieran y cayeran al piso, eso si me asusto mucho, mas cuando soltó mis cabellos con agilidad desatando la pekeña cola que lo aprisionaba con fuerza y que ahora mis cabellos eran castaños ya que el tinte que me ayudaba a cambiar el color se había disipado con la lluvia………

O.O! Mas me sorprendí que en jalón que me proporcionó rápidamente izó que mis labios se apretaran contra los míos besándome suavemente pero sin moviendo alguno, sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho al estar en contacto con sus jugosos labios de ella, ninguno de los dos izó moviendo solo fue un contacto suave un beso simple pero tierno. Pero luego reaccione de mi shock en que me había dejado la joven rubia y lentamente rompí el beso, anna quedo inmóvil en el futon con lagrimas en sus ojos seguía susurrando mi nombre…….

:ANNA: yoh! (Susurro suavemente)

Me quede pensando por largo minutos que estaba pasando aquí, me había gustado el beso que me robo anna, sentí algo hermoso en mi corazón…………..

Pero que cosas digo anna no me ama, quizás se hace la disimulada para engañarme pero ese no fue mi primer beso, mi primer beso fue con Keisy…un accidental beso ¡pero también lo disfrute¡

_**:FLASH-BACK:**_

(Keisy se tambalea por lo débil que esta, yoh trata de ayudarla pero keisy lo tumba en el proceso sus labios se unieron por completo accidentalmente ambos quedaron en un shock muy grande…el shaman sin saber había colocado sus morenas manos en los hombros de la chica y las manos de la chica estaban bien posadas en el pecho del shaman quedando en una pocision que derretiría a cualquiera….los dos se incorporaron respirando agitadamente con sus mejillas ardiendo ferozmente…….

:YOH: Yo…yo…lo siento keisy…yo no quería…bueno…yo…. O/O!

:KEISY:Yo…yo…tu…tuve la culpa…no…no te preocupes O/O!

:YOH:dejame ayudarte… (La carga en su espalda) -/-

:KEISY:No…por favor no hagas eso! O/O!

: (Con mirada baja, sombría y susurrando) _Mi primer beso_ u.u!

_**:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**_

Al igual que anna yo recibí mi primer beso de otra persona…aunque hubiera querido que el primero hubiera sido el de anna, pero…también hubiera deseado que ella hubiera recibido su primer beso de parte mía, están confuso…que siento por anna? sin mas preámbulos salgo de la habitación de anna pero no puedo resistirme y me volví a acercar a ella y le plante un beso en la frente para despedirme finalmente y le aparto unos mechones de cabello que caen en su blanca y delicada piel, me marcho por fin de la que una vez fue mi pensión…mi hogar…y me dirijo donde esta la shaman rubia esperándome…….

:YOH:Ya regrese keisy, vamonos de aquí, vamonos ha casa! -!

:KEISY:Por que tardaste tanto (lo abraza muy fuerte) o!

:YOH:tuve que arreglar unos asuntos pero ya no importan ¬¬

:KEISY: (Sonriéndole y sujetándolo por el brazo) no te preguntare mas, vamonos yoh, vamonos de esta pensión! o!

_**:. Yoh:**_

Asi empezamos a caminar, ha emprender de nuevo la marcha…(8:36 PM) llegamos a una pensión que compartimos yo y keisy no muy lejos del lugar…no tengo ánimos para cenar, asi que me encierro en silencio en mi pekeña habitación………

La habitación era alumbrada débilmente por la luz de la luna que hoy estaba adornando el cielo oscuro acompañado de miles de estrellas que lo habían ver mas bello, estoy sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observo las estrellas con mucha nostalgia es mis negrisos ojos, veo mi reflejo en los vidrios de la ventana, mi cabello suelto se tambalea por la pekeña brisa que acompaña a la noche, mis pensamientos están confundidos, ese nombre se repite a cada momento, invade mis pensares "_Anna_" ese nombre no puede dejar de pensar en ella…me vuelvo a observar en el vidrio, mi apariencia es tan alejada de mi, no se quien soy entre tantas falsedades, entre confusión y desolación!... "_Anna_" ese nombre se vuelve a mi ser de nuevo, mi expresión se vuelve mas nostálgica, ese beso me ha hechizado por completo el alma, esta haciendo que los recuerdos que quise olvidar vuelven a mi, ese amor que una vez yo sentí por "_Anna_"

:YOH:por que me torturas asi anna (suspiraba el shaman cerrando lentamente sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en la pared de la ventana) û.û!

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

**_: Ôõ Con Anna Ôõ :_**

Abrió débilmente sus ojos negros para dejarles ver donde se encontraba, lentamente se sentó en el futon, vio que estaba en su habitación…casi no se acordaba que había pasado y como había llegado hasta donde se encontraba ahora, intento pararse pero le fue inútil ya que su tobillo estaba lastimado al verse con el vendaje, la itako recordó de golpe lo que había pasado….

:ANNA:_ A…Alex…Alex me ayudo!_ ÖÖ

Decía la itako muy sorprendida con aire de tristeza en sus palabras, con mucha dificultad consiguió levantarse del futon con mucha pesadez, su tobillo le dolía pero ella era fuerte y no se iba a dar por vencida solo por una insignificancia ella era muy fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus ojos se posaron en los audífonos naranjos que yacían tirados en el piso de su habitación, rápidamente consiguió acercarse a ellos y sostenerlos en sus finas manos……..

:ANNA:_Yoh! Alcazo fuiste tú…….._

Susurro la itako apretando fuertemente a los audífonos en un abrazo lleno de amor¿_pero lo que mas se vino a la mente de la itako era si como habían llegado hasta ahí, si solo según ella alex había conseguido llegar a su casa pero como¿Acaso él sabia donde estaba yoh¿Por qué? Se preguntaba con dificultad la rubia todo era tan confuso que pasaba aquí?_

Sin mas cosas la itako sucumbió al sueño sabiendo que mañana seria otro día para hacerle muchas preguntas a Alex sobre el paradero de yoh, sus sueños fueron mas tranquilos, durmió tan pasificamnte con esperanzas de otro día mas para buscar a su amado shaman sin saber que estaba mas cerca de ella de lo que se imaginaba……..

_**Ôõ CoTiNuArA………….?**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **que les pareció mas o menos verdad en el otro Cáp. Keisy Empezará a hacer planes para ver como le asé para reunir a la pareja de nuevo sin importarle como haga será una dura tarea pero a ver que tal le ba a yoh con las incógnitas de anna que ambos empezarán a sentir mas amor el uno por el otro sin saber anna que alex es yoh y este de que anna si lo ama, todo será rebelado poco a poca y que pasara averna sentimientos correspondidos por amor? ni yo lo se… nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. Me tardare un pokito por que será el Cáp. Mas largo que eh escrito da este fic si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo aceptó de todo yo no me enojo saluuuuuuuuuuuu _

_**!GRACIAS SIN SU AYUDA NO HUBIERA TERMINADO ESTE CAP, GRACIAS….!**_

_**!GRACIAS………….BUENAS NOCHESSSSSSSSSSSSSS………………!**_


	6. Verdades que Duelen

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**__¡Hola´s! Shaman-King no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. En fin, por fin me digne a seguir con el primer fic que hice, de hecho me decidí a continuarlo por su aniversario de creación, nunca lo di por muerto, y de verdad este fic, tiene sentimiento, y por fin publico el primer capitulo 6 de mis fic, con orgullo, pero en fin; algo más ha pasado entre Yoh y Anna. Hay unos sentimientos verdaderos que duelen mucho, pero quien pude juzgarlos Algunos pensamientos de los personajes están en negrita. Espero que les guste y dejar reviews, ahora sheken. _

_**:UNOS SENTIMIENTOS CORRESPONDIDOS POR AMOR::**_

_**::CÁP.N°6: VERDADES QUE DUELEN::**_

Aquel día paresia estar lleno de extraños sentimientos ya que las nubes opacaban el día, con ganas de llorar gotas de cristalinas aguas. Sus negros ojos miraban con seriedad a aquella presencia que se encontraba un poco mas lejos de él, quien estaba acompañado por la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel. Había pasado una semana que no veía a aquella chica que alguna vez había sido su futura esposa, la torcedura en su tobillo le había impedido ir a clases, pero paresia que ya se había recuperado, pues paresia bien.

-:KEISY:- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Anna la verdad?

Aquella pregunta hizo una breve interrupción en sus vagos pensamientos por la Itako.

-:YOH: -…-La miro de reojo y luego miro a la otra chica.-No creo que le importe.-Respondió sin importancia.

-:MANTA:- Yoh…-Su pequeño amigo no podía escuchar lo que decía baya que el Asakura había cambiado mas que bastante.

-:KEISY:- Pero…-(Bajo el rostro triste)

-:YOH:- Perdónenme pero Kiouyama no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-:MANTA:- ¿Desde cuando la llamas así?

Manta se preocupo mas que bastante, Yoh paresia haberse hecho alguna otra persona, hablaba de Anna tan fríamente de hecho empezaba a hablarle por su apellido y eso era muy extraño para él que conocía bien al moreno. De hecho estaba empezando a creer que esa persona que estaba junto él no podía ser aquel chico distraído, de la sonrisa que podía tranquilizar hasta el peor momento. Ahora solo paresia estar frente a un desconocido, queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos al azar.

-:YOH:- ¿Sabes? Desde que me aleje de ella empecé a llamarle de esa manera, me dolió mucho su traición, entiende Manta, me es muy difícil pasar con tanta simplicidad esto.-(Le dijo mientras bajaba el rostro viendo el suelo y apuñaba la mano fuertemente)

-:MANTA:- Pero ella te estuvo buscando por todo este tiempo, no puedes culparla. Se que lo que les paso es muy difícil pero…-(Trato de hacerle ver el error que cometía)

-:KEISY:- Manta tiene razón, no puedes juzgarla de ese modo.

"_**Si pudiera ver esa sonrisa que tanto me han contado, sabría lo mucho que la amaste, pues esa sonrisa se apago con el tiempo, pero aun así, quieres seguirla marchitando, cuando ella depende de ti. Si tan solo pudiera llenar tu corazón y ayudarte a sanar tus heridas. Pero sigues empeñado en perderla, en odiarla, cuando no se lo merece. Si pudiera juntarlos…si pudiera verte feliz…yo también lo estaría"**_

Yoh miro como Manta y Keisy querían hacerlo entender que estarle ocultando su identidad a la Sacerdotisa no era la mejor opción. Pero como creerles cuando su corazón fue dañado de esa manera, se sintió tan mal, tan destrozado, tan…humillado. Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron truncados al oír esta vez la voz de Anna la cual llamaba al Oyamada. Estaban en el instituto y era hora de receso, cosa que aprovechaba la rubia para esclavizar al pequeño cabezón.

-:ANNA:- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estuve buscándote por todas partes. (Llego con su habitual mirada fría)

-:MANTA:- Je-je, solo estaba por aquí. (Decía con una gota de sudor que le resbalo por la cabeza)

-:ANNA:- Ni creas que me trato tus cuentos. (-.-+)

-:YOH:-…-

Se sentía un poco incomodo al estar tan cerca de Anna. Precisamente recordaba aquel momento en la pensión cuando la llevo y le curo el pie. Por casualidad miro su mano extendida, como queriendo frotar sus labios para recordar aquel momento en que toco aquello frió y húmedos labios que una vez deseo probar con tanta curiosidad. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, deteniendo sus extraños impulsos. Se empezó a retirar de ahí, no podía seguir cayendo en esos pensamientos que lo carcomían, que lo detenían, que lo asían soñar en algo muy inalcanzable.

Al ver que el chico de cabellos negros que le ayudo la vez pasada, marchándose por su presencia, le molesto y deseaba de una vez por todas aclarar el asunto, del porque de muchas cosas que le recordaban a Yoh.

-:ANNA:- ¡¡Espera!!-

Al oír eso, Yoh supo perfectamente que se trataba de él, a quien Anna se refería; suspiro mientras se giraba para verla de frente con la mirada seria al igual que la que le dedicaba la joven peli-rubia.

-:YOH:-(Alex)- ¿Qué quieres, ahora?

-:ANNA:- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre unas incógnitas que tengo. (Desvió la mirada con enojo)

-:YOH:- No.-Respondió seriamente el shaman.

Anna abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero su semblante cambio a una muy molesto.

-:ANNA:- ¿Y debo saber, porque no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Acaso temes que descubra algunas cosas de ti?-(Con sarcasmo)-

Keisy y Manta miraban esa extraña pelea que tenia sus dos amigos.

-:KEISY:- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo así? Solo quiero verlo feliz…"_

Aquello paresia carcomerle el alma, ver como su amigo peleaba con la persona que de verdad amaba, aunque ese sentimiento estuviera enterrado en lo mas profundo de su corazón, sabia perfectamente que solo faltaba solo una cosa para hacerle ver al shaman que de verdad seguía amando aquella chica que se había arrepentido del grave error que cometió que por mentes perversas y desquiciadas había cometido el peor de los errores, pero para eso existía un perdón, un te quiero, un futuro para olvidar un pasado, un te amo para hacer nacer de nuevo aquel sentimiento que se creía perdido.

"_**Estaba tan cerca**__** ese momento en el cual supe de verdad como se sentía tenerte de vuelta frente a mi y verme a través de tus ojos negros, lo cual atrapado me tenias en ti, pero mi orgullo y algo dentro de mi, me hizo ser el trozo de hielo que temí ser"**_

-:YOH:- Creo que hemos hablado lo suficiente, así que no me molestes quieres. Si tú no me molestas, tampoco yo lo are contigo.-Le dijo irónicamente el shaman viendo el suelo.

"_**Me viste en mi mas peor momento. ¿Acaso no lo vez? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dímelo? En estos deseos por descubrirte, por saber de que eres capaz. ¿Por qué? Tengo tantas ganas y curiosidad por saber que clase de persona esta frente a mí. Acallar mi tristeza, sollozar sin que me veas. ¿Que haces para que me comporte así?"**_

-:ANNA:- ¡¿TONTO?!-Le dijo Anna muy molesta.

Yoh solo siguió su camino alejándose de sus amigos para estar solo, pero Anna estaba mas que decidida en saber mas de aquel chico que se le asía mas que una intriga, intriga que tenia que desenvolver para aclarar su mente y saber de ante mano si ese chico era Yoh, si o no.

Keisy y Manta se acercaron donde la sacerdotisa. La chica de ojos amarillos queria conocer a la sacerdotisa.

-:MANTA:- Aquí estoy ya, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-:KEISY:- Hola.-(Sonriéndole con amabilidad)- Usted debe ser Anna, yo soy Keisy y soy amiga de Manta y prima de Alex.

-:ANNA:- ¿Su prima?-Se intrigo.

-:KEISY:- Si…-(Se sobresalto al ver el rostro frió de Anna)

-:ANNA:- ¿Por qué tu primo se comporta tan extraño?-(Fue directo al grano)

-:KESISY:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice? (Trato de no delatar a Yoh)

-:ANNA:- Olvídalo…-Le dijo resignada. ¿Tú eres un shaman?

-:KEISY:- ¿Ah? Veo que lo noto rápidamente. Manta tenía razón, es muy buena en esto.

-:ANNA:- Ya veo.-Dijo girándose para marcharse.-Escúchame, después de clases quiero hablar contigo y no pretendas huir porque te encontrare, estés donde estés. Vámonos enano.

-:MANTA:- ¡Que mala eres!-Dijo con cara de fastidio el pequé.

-: KEISY:-…-Se quedo mas que sorprendida por las palabras de Anna.-¡OH, NO! ¡¿Quiere hablar conmigo?!

Corrió rápidamente en busca de Yoh, tenia que contarle lo que la sacerdotisa queria preguntarle y de que tenia que hacer para evitar comentar algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance para no revelar el secreto de Yoh.

-oo-oo-

El shaman de la nueva apariencia se encontraba en el salón de clases, mirando por la ventana, ya que se encontraba sentado en la última banca cerca de la ventana, así que podía ver a los demás alumnos divertirse afuera del edificio.

"_**El ambiente se siente frió, tan frió y húmedo; creo que lloverá. Recuerdo esta época del año, en la cual deje todo atrás y decidí madurar mi corazón, pero falle, falle de la peor manera. Siento vagas sensaciones: dolor, tristeza, inquietud y sobre todo una confusión…de…amor."**_

Cerró sus ojos suavemente solo dejándose llevar por aquel día en que aquellos delicados brazos se recorrieron por su cuello, llevándolo al instante de sentir aquellos labios que le transmitían algo que no podía entender del todo. De aquellos mismos labios que le susurraron palabras hermosas que lo llamaban, lo llamaban con insistencia. Quiso negárseles, pero fueron aquellos brazos los que le hicieron perder.

Abrió sus ojos tan suavemente, volviendo a la realidad al escuchar unos gritos provenir de fuera del edificio.

-:YOH:- ¿Anna? (Susurro tan suavemente)

Miro por la ventana viendo a la sacerdotisa sentada en una banca junto a una mesa, mientras leía una revista, mientras que Oyamada le llevaba una revista.

-:YOH:- Algunas cosas no han cambiado (Dijo dibujando una débil sonrisa al ver eso)

Sin siquiera notarlo, inconscientemente el shaman se quedo observando todo lo que asía la peli-rubia. Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada expresión en su rostro. Miro llegar a Pilika, quien la saludo y Anna le sonrió débilmente. Yoh sintió como sus mejillas se encendían suavemente al ver el gesto tan dulce que le mostraba a su amiga, sintió calidez, y sus serios ojos se suavizaron sin pensar.

"_**¿Un detonante? ¿Qué me pasa? Siento…**__**siento que mis mejillas arden. Si solo fue una diminuta sonrisa, nada más. Entonces porque me siento así?"**_

Movió su cabeza una y otra vez para despejar esas emociones que le asían caer de nuevo y lo logro; Miro de nuevo su mano y esta vez si ocurrió; todo con suavidad sus labios tratando de recordar aquel hermoso contacto que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, y era tan y como él lo había dicho. _'Un beso puede transmitir muchas cosas'_

-:KEISY:- ¡¡ALEX!!-(Gritaba Keisy buscando a Yoh)

-:YOH:-…-Cayendo en lo que asía, abruptamente quito sus dedos de sus labios sorprendiéndose de sus acciones.

-:KEISY:-¡Al fin te encuentro!-(Dijo preocupada)

-:YOH:- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-:KEISY:- Ven, nesecito hablar contigo.-Lo tomo de la muñeca jalándolo para que se incorporara.

-:YOH:-No puede esperar para después, ya va ser hora de entrar a clases.-Le dijo seriamente.

-:KEISY:- Es muy urgente.-Le dijo.

-:YOH:- ¿Alguna pelea con algún shaman? (Pregunto)

-:KEISY:- Conocí por fin a Anna.

-:YOH:-¿Te acercaste a ella? (Frunció el seño)

-:KEISY:- Te dije que queria conocerla. Pero…

Yoh la detuvo rápidamente al escuchar que no estaba algo bien en todo lo que su amiga le decía.

-:YOH:- Keisy…(Pregunto)

-:KEISY:- No te preocupes no he dicho nada, solo me presente y le dije que era tu prima, pero descubrió que era un shaman. Y no solo eso quiere hablar conmigo después de la escuela, y sino voy me buscara hasta debajo de las piedras.

-:YOH:- No iras. ¿Verdad?

-:KEISY:- Si no voy sospechara.

-:YOH:- Solo es un capricho suyo. No tiene porque obligarte a decir nada sino quieres.

-:KEISY:- Lo se. Pero algo me intriga a mí también.

-:YOH:- Déjalo así. No le incumbe mi situación. Solo quiero concentrarme para ser el Shaman-King, eso es lo más importante para mí.

-:KEISY:- Últimamente estas muy tenso, ¿paso algo que no quieres decirme?-Le pregunto ya que últimamente paresia mas extraño de lo normal.

-:YOH:- Déjalo así.-Se marcho de vuelta al salón.

-:KEISY:- ¡Escúchame! ¡Hablare con Anna, así que no me esperes!-Le dijo marcándose ella también a su respectivo salón.

El shaman peli-negro golpeo con su puño la pared cercana que tenia y poso su mano en su frente tratando de ya no atormentarse tanto. Solo era un nombre el que le asía dudar. Ser Shaman-King, había sido su mas ilusión con tal de que la Itako lo quisiera, eso dolía.

-oo-oo-

Sus negros ojos miraron entrar en el salón de clases al chico peli-negro el cual paresia melancólico ya que estaba triste. Se le asía familiar esa manera de ponerse triste de hecho le transmitía un sentimiento de culpa que de verdad le molestaba sentir.

-:MANTA:- ¿Ocurre algo, Anna? (Le pregunto al ver como veía al chico)

-:ANNA:- ¿Sabes algo de Alex?-Le pregunto sabiendo que desde que llego estuvo un tanto cercano a él.

-:MANTA:- ¿Eh?-

-:ANNA:- ¡Dime lo que sabes!-Golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-:MANTA:- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO SE NADA!-Movió frenéticamente los brazos y la cabeza negando lo que de verdad sabia.

-:ANNA:- Por que siento que me ocultas algo? (Lo miro desconfiado)

-:MANTA:- ¡¿No es nada?!-

Siempre le llamaba la atención a tanto escándalo que asía Anna junto a Manta antes de las clases; le dijo desde el primer día que no pasara mucho tiempo con él, sino eso daría a sospechar que se trataba de Yoh y no de ese ficticio Alex. Pero no le era difícil ocultar su ser, ya que prácticamente había cambiado mucho y le daba la razón para que no lo reconocieran, pero paresia que por mas que hiciera aquella chica estaba decidida en descubrirlo, pero ¿porque? Se suponía que no le importaba, que no lo queria. ¿Entonces porque se empeñaba en buscarlo? Tenia que oír lo que le tenía que preguntar a Keisy, de si era capaz su amiga de delatarlo con tal de que él se acerque a la peli-rubia. ¡No lo permitiría! No era un juego sencillo y no la tenia de perder, no de ese modo.

-:ANNA:- _"No puedo recordar nada de lo que paso ese día"_

"_**Solo soñaba pensando en Yoh, pero entonces creí tenerlo; era extraño estabas solo tú y creí que estaba con el hombre al cual le falle, por un momento lo pude sentir, su olor, su corazón, su alma. Esos audífonos que estaban en el piso me dicen algo de ti"**_

La mitad de la clase se la paso pensando, de algunas veces viendo de reojo al chico misterioso de todas las formas posibles, no iba a permitir que se burlara de ella, no después de verla en su lado vulnerable, habían sido ya mas de dos veces que le asía ver débil frente a él. Pero ya no lo permitiría, le enseñaría quien era Anna-Kiouyama.

Así paso el resto de las clases sin que la peli-rubia pudiera siquiera notarlo, de lo mucho que había escrito en su cuaderno era mínimo y el único culpable era el mentado Alex. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y no lo soportaba. Empezaba a creer que aquel chico jamás podría ser su adorado Yoh, era imposible que esa clase de persona tuviera todo lo que adoraba de su chico. Pero la verdad duele y cuando menos lo espera la persona se da cuenta de que menos lo esperaba aquello se vine en sima como un dardo que hiere sin control.

El timbre del Instituto sonó dando por terminado todas las clases del día. Todos los alumnos empezaron a marcharse con lentitud.

-:ANNA:- Quiero mi tarea lista para mañana y quiero una letra bien legible.-Le ordenaba Anna a Manta dándole sus libros.

-:MANTA:- ¡¿QUÉ?! (Se asusto)

-:ANNA:-(-.-+)

-:MANTA:- E-esta bien…-Tartamudeo resignado viendo la cara de miedo que le puso la rubia.

-:ANNA:- Mas te vale.

:- Oye Anna, ¿Hablaras con Keisy, por lo de Alex?

-:ANNA:- Pues claro. Esa niña tiene las respuestas, así que no dejare que se me escape.

-:MANTA:- ¿Quieres que valla contigo?-Le pregunto.

-:ANNA:-Este asunto no te incumbe. Vete a tu casa y has mi tarea.-Le dijo seriamente caminando fuera del salón y buscar a la chica de ojos color miel.

-…-

-:MANTA:-…-El peli-rubio solo miro como la chica se marchaba en busca de algo que de verdad no respondería.

-:YOH:- ¿Se dirige donde Keisy?-Se acerco a Manta.

-:MANTA:- Esta decidida a encontrarte. Yoh deja de hacerla sufrir.

-:YOH:- Ella no pensó en mi, cuando me traiciono.

Dejo de lado la conversación con su amigo y se dirigió detrás de Anna, para asegurarse que Keisy no fuera a decir nada sobre él.

-:MANTA:- De verdad quisiera recuperar al viejo Yoh, a mi amigo…-Unas lagrimas borro de sus mejillas al ver que definitivamente le había cambiado a su mejor amigo.

"_**Nuestra amistad solo esta a la mitad, nunca creí perderte de esa manera. No te conozco, ¿acaso no eres quien yo pienso? Cuando un hombre llora lo ase por un motivo muy especial"**_

-oo-oo-

Se encontraba apoyada en una pared mientras veía asía las lados como buscando algo, pero de verdad esperaba algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, sabia que Yoh se enojaría con ella, por hablar con la Itako, pero de verdad deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba la chica que logro hacerle todo eso a Yoh, cambiándolo de una manera tan dura. Para un corazón roto habían barias reparación pero la única persona capaz de hacer eso, es la persona que ama de verdad, sin miedo, sin dudas, sino con seguridad plena.

Miro los barrotes de la ventana que estaba cerca. Estaba empezando a llover suavemente, asiendo que el cielo se oscurezca aun más.

-:ANNA:- Empezó a llover…

-:KEISY:- Anna…(Miro la chica la cual tenia una expresión que no pudo aclarar)

-:ANNA:- Creí que no te encontraría.

-:KEISY:- No tengo porque huir, ya que no oculto nada que me perturbe.

-:ANNA:- Bien. Sígueme.

-:KEISY:- Como diga.-Camino junto con la rubia.

No muy lejos de ahí, alguien las seguía pero bien escondido para que su presencia no fuera del conocimiento de las chicas. Anna no tardo en detenerse en una pequeña banca sentándose ahí, mientras que Keisy permaneció de pie. La lluvia se incrementaba pero paresia muy silenciosa.

-:ANNA:- ¿Por qué tú y Alex han venido a este lugar?

-:KEISY:- Así como otros shamanes, hemos venido a pelear por el titulo. (Un espíritu se manifestó tras la chica)

-:ANNA:-…-Anna miro tranquila al espíritu de Keisy.

-:KEISY:- Él es mi espíritu acompañante.-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza a un perro de color negro con blanco.

-:ANNA:- Ya veo. ¿Cómo es el espíritu de Alex?

-:KEISY:- Es un espíritu muy leal y muy fuerte.-Le comento.

-:ANNA:- Pero quiero que me digas la verdad en todo este cazo, desde que Alex apareció todo no a marchado bien.

-:KEISY:- ¿A que te refieres?-Trato de descubrir mas de lo que había pasado.

-:ANNA:- (Suspiro) Hace tres años cometí un error del cual no me he perdonado dejar ir a la persona que mas queria en un tonto engaño puesto por su hermano y yo caí…

-:KEISY:- ¿De quien me hablas? ¿Qué relación tenia contigo?

-:ANNA:- Él se llamaba Yoh-Asakura y era mi prometido.

-:KEISY:-_ "¿Cómo pudo hacer eso, cuando dice todas esas palabras?"-_Se tapo la boca con una mano.

-:ANNA:- Cuando vi a ese chico que transfirieron, pensé que al fin había encontrado a Yoh, lo he buscado desesperadamente, pero nadie me dice nada.

"_**No fue mi intención volver a verte, pero tuve que inventar un qué, para poder estar lejos de ti, pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo, cada vez estoy mas cerca, sin que tú no notes. Quisiera creerte, pero no puedo aceptarlo después de lo que me hiciste sufrir"**_

Un chico de cabellos peli-negro se escondía tras un callejón cercano donde estaban sentadas las chicas, asía movimientos débiles para no ser descubierto, pero oír lo que Anna decía era doloroso, recordar el momento en que aquello ocurrió.

-:KEISY:- Sabes…se lo que sientes. Y de cómo duele perder a la persona que amas. Yo perdí a mi padre y creí encontrar a quien yo amaba, pero sabía que ese amor jamás se me seria correspondido, no por la persona que amaba sino por mi, mi corazón me decía que eso no esta bien y que ayudaría a que esa persona encontrara la felicidad. Pero solo he fallado.

-:ANNA:-Solo son ilusiones perdidas. Tú nunca entenderás lo mucho que deseaba que Yoh me quisiera, me sentí tan confundida ese día y me preguntaba si él me amaba. Pero caí en el veneno de unas palabras. Nunca me perdone el hecho de haberle oído decir que me amaba, cuando yo le falle en ese instante, pero es que nunca creí cometer esa clase de cosa.

-…-

-:YOH:- _"Es verdad yo le dije que la amaba y ella me rechazo"_

-…-

-:ANNA:- Atesoro todo recuerdo que dejo en este artefacto el cual he cuidado estos últimos tres años.-Saco los auriculares de su mochila.

-:KEISY:- ¿Unos audífonos? ¿Qué los hace especiales?

-:ANNA:- Idiota. Por esa razón no puedes entender lo que siento. Esto audífonos son mas que eso.

"_**Él los usaba como algo natural en su cabeza, para escuchar su adorada música, que lo adormecía aun mas, adoraba verlos descansar sobre su cuello, y ver lo mucho que los queria"**_

El cielo se nublo aun mas, la lluvia se incremento. Y unos ojos color negros se abrieron de para en par al oír las palabras que aquella chica de cabellos rubios había dicho en un ataque de ira por las palabras que Keisy había dicho.

-:ANNA:- ¡¿YO LO AMO?!-(Grito molesta)

-:KEISY:- …-También se sorprendió.

Pudo escucharlo de nuevo aquella chica gritaba que lo amaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa no paresia ser la Anna que conocía, no era ella. Poso sus manos en su cabeza, sin poderlo creer eso no congeniaba para nada, ¿acaso lo estaba engañando? ¿Queria jugar con sus sentimientos como lo hizo antes?

-:AMIDAMARU:- ¿Se encuentra bien, amo Yoh?-Apareció el espíritu para ver como estaba su amo, lo miraba todo confundido.

-:YOH:- Es una mentira…-No soporto esta mas ahí y como pudo salio de ahí.

-oo-oo-

Salio fuera del edificio mojándose por la abundante lluvia que caía y levanto su rostro para que la lluvia le mojara el rostro. Queria que la lluvia borrara esa confusión.

-:AMIDAMARU:- Amo Yoh, la señorita-Anna…

-:YOH:- ¿Tú le crees? ¿Crees que de verdad, me ame?-

-:AMIDAMARU:- Si.-

-:YOH:- …-Miro sorprendido a su espíritu. Amidamaru…

Pero al tratar de responderle a su espíritu, una gran ráfaga los impacto entre la lluvia, pero Yoh logro mantenerse en pie.

-:AMIDAMARU:- ¡¿Se encuentra bien amo Yoh?!-

-:YOH:- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?!-

-:AMIDAMARU:- ¡¿Es la presencia de un shaman?!

El shaman estaba tan confundido que no podía reaccionar, hasta que aquella ráfaga de esfumo dejando que la lluvia cayera de nuevo sobre Yoh, el cual saco a Harusame.

-:HAO:- Uh, así que al fin te encuentro…-

Yoh abrió grandes sus ojos a ver al chico que se encontraba un poco más lejos de él. De cabellos castaños largos y de una capa que le cubría, y una burlona risa que le acompañaba.

-:YOH:- ¿Hao?-Susurro.-¡¿TÚ?!-Se enfado rechinando sus dientes.

-:HAO:-…-EL shaman le miro de pies a cabeza.-Veo que has cambiado mucho.-Se burlo.

-:YOH:- Por tu culpa…-Apuñaba sus puños.-Por tu culpa…

-:HAO:- Eres un llorón, ja-ja-ja. Nunca olvidare lo patético que te viste cuando Anna me eligió a mi.-Le dijo con maldad.

-:YOH:- ¡¿CALLATE?!-Se lanzo contra su hermano mayor.

-:HAO:- Ja-ja-ja.-Detrás de Hao aparecieron todos sus cómplices los cuales se lanzaron contra Yoh.

-oo-oo-

Las dos chicas seguían su conversación, hasta que estallo una parte del Instituto cerca de ellas.

-:KEISY:- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-Decía preocupada.

-:ANNA:- Es un shaman.-Respondió.

La pared cerca de ellas estalla al ser impactada por alguien que se estrello.

-:…:-¡MALDITO!-Rengaba una chica de cabellos azules la cual se impacto junto con su espíritu de una armadura los cuales fueron lanzados por alguien.

-:ANNA:-¿Kanna?-Se sorprendió al ver a la secuaz de…

-:KEISY:-¡HAAA!-

Keisy se sorprendió ver por el agujero como un gran espíritu rojizo se dejaba ver. No hubo duda Anna supo que ese espíritu se trataba del espíritu de pertenecía a Asakura-Anna. Tomo su rosario con todo el odio que tenía y se dispuso a ir a combatir a ese culpable de toda su desgracia.

"_**Culpable, solo hay uno. Deseo acabar con estas ganar de matarlo y vengarme por ser tan débil con él, pero ahora no; seria fuerte, muy fuerte por el amor que tenia"**_

Corrió entre los escombros, ante todo obstáculo, no había adversidad que la detuviera, lagrimas querían salir, la lluvia se ponía mas fuerte y todo estaba oscuro. Un fuerte viento quiso lanzarla lejos, pero logro detenerse y al poder mirar miro lo impresionante. Dos espadas se cruzaban y de tan fuerte del impacto lanzaba un gran viento.

-:ANNA:- ¿Alex?-Logro ver como el chico se enfrentaba a Hao.-¡¡ALEX!!

-…-

-:YOH:-(Alex)- ¿Anna?-Susurro entre dientes tratando de pelear con Hao.

-:HAO:- ¿Alex?-Entendió de ante mano lo que estaba ocurriendo. -Ya veo. Así que escondes tu cobardía.-Le dijo con maldad.-Ella no lo sabe ¿verdad?

-:YOH:- ¡¡No te atrevas!!-

-:HAO:- Te hice la vida miserable una vez y puedo hacerlo mas de una vez…-Le dijo con sarcasmo dándole una patada, tomándolo de las greñas.

-:ANNA:-¡¡DEJALO!!-Corrió la rubia en ayuda del chico.

-:HAO:- Que tonta eres…

-:YOH:- ¡SUÉLTAME!-Se forcejeaba Yoh, estaban apunto de descubrirlo. Tenia que ser algo antes de que su identidad fuera descubierta de la peor manera posible.

_**::CONTINUARÁ?:**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Más o menos, ¿verdad? Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y lo termine en 3 horas, así que espero que sea de su agrado por que el siguiente capitulo estará muy dramático, ¿podré Yoh evitar que Hao lo descubra ante Anna? ¿Anna recubrirá de una vez la identidad de Alex? O que pasara? Bueno lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo. Si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews. Salú. _

_**::AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**+.-**__**STARFIRE-YUMI, HILARY, MARYNES, DEBILGIRL43, LILYBLACK40, GLOOMI-SUICIDE, ZAHIA-VLC, NADESHIKO-HINO, YOH-ASAKURA6, SMILE, ADRI, MIAKA-KAN, YUMI, TAMAO DE ASAKURA. MATANUE, SONIA ZAOLDYECK, JESSICA ALANIS, MEL!, KODASHI, MELI, CARLI, NOIRPRO, KEILY –IT.H**__**-.+**_

_**-.+-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SIN ELLO ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLES. ¡¡GRACIAS!!-.+.-**_


End file.
